


I Can Touch What My Heart Used to Dream of

by malome78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: Steve finds himself in dire straits when a moving van filled with all of his possessions is stolen. Then he propositions Bucky, an acquaintance with a large gambling debt. Despite their mutual dislike for one another, Steve and Bucky plan to marry and split the gifts they receive so that Steve can furnish their house and Bucky can pay off his debt. They have to decide how far they will go and what they are prepared to do to get the money and gifts. Through it all, they may actually change their priorities in life and find what they truly want.An AU of My Fake Fiance (Yes, the ABC Family Movie).





	I Can Touch What My Heart Used to Dream of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazablanKa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazablanKa/gifts).



> I have to be honest, this story would have not been written without the work of OhStars. She proofread and edited my writing, helped me trim the fat on the outline, gave me feedback. Without her, the story would not be coherent. She is truly an amazing person and the best support anyone could ask for. It takes a lot to give so much time, energy and creative output to someone else's work.
> 
> One other person who deserves a lot of credit for the completion of this story is KazablanKa. She made the banner and the artwork for the story!

The sun was shining brightly and it was a mild day. The sky was a bright blue with cotton candy clouds. Even the birds were singing. The temperature was a perfect seventy degrees, neither too hot, or too cold. The humidity was an optimal forty-five percent. You could take a deep breath and really enjoy the weather. The weather didn’t help Steve's mood as he opened the door to his apartment for Peggy Carter. She was wearing a pretty red suit with a Peter Pan collar and smart blue heels. Her brown hair framed her face in soft waves. Despite what had transpired between them, the sight still took Steve’s breath away.

At one point Peggy’s presence was enough to make Steve smile. He thought that Peggy might be the first person who really looked at him and saw him. She was amazing and was helping Steve realize his best possible self; because she supported his art and encouraged him to create. Not only did she give him a creative outlet, but she also helped him find an outlet for his self-righteous anger in boxing; focusing on that let him use his energy for better things. Peggy was Steve’s biggest supporter, she believed in him when he was ninety pounds and sickly, and she continued to urge him to grow when he put on two hundred pounds of muscle.

That was before she had told him she needed to see other people—another person, a man who made her feel alive in ways Steve couldn’t. Steve didn’t hold it against her. He knew she was lonely, that Steve’s work schedule was taking its toll on their relationship. While Steve was putting in extra hours to build his and Peggy’s dream life he was too busy to see Peggy's dreams had changed.

Steve opened the door and held it for Peggy without saying a word. He knew why she was here. He didn’t feel the need to stand on ceremony.

“Sorry, it took me so long to come and pick up the last few boxes. I know you’ve been trying to pack everything up for the big move next week,” Peggy apologized. She walked to where her office once was. She didn’t comment on the fact that Steve never refilled the empty photo frames or that the dust ring from her vase was still visible. Her absence was still apparent even though she had left four months ago. The apartment looked like a hotel room; everything warm and personal about it was gone.

“Yeah, I’ll be happy to see the last of this place,” Steve sighed and leaned against the doorway bonelessly. “Do you need help with those?” he asked, pointing his head to the door.

“I think I got them,” Peggy answered. “One would think you were trying to hurry me along,” she observed with a wry grin.

“Well, you know what they say: if it quacks like a duck...” Steve replied, shuffling from foot to foot. “I actually was about to meet up with some friends.”

Peggy gave Steve an assessing look. “That’s good. I didn’t think you did that anymore. You know what they say: all work and no play...” She watched Steve as she added, “I talked to Pepper. She said you haven’t RSVP’d to the wedding yet. Tony is upset. He denies it, but you’re his friend and it hurts him to think you won’t be there to share this with him.” Peggy picked up her things, making it to the door before Steve thought to protest.

“I don’t know how to dance. I’m terrible at it!” Steve shouted after her.

“That’s because you don’t have the right partner!” Peggy called back, making her way out to the hall.

“I thought I did,” Steve said bitterly. Peggy’s face softened.

“You need to hit the town. Get back out there. Live a little,” Peggy stated as she walked back into the room with him.

“What good will it do?” Steve clenched his jaw and knit his eyebrows.

“You can’t be so passive about your personal life Steve, it’s not like you! Don’t be stuck in the routine of work to home and back again. You want someone to pay attention to you? Make them! You are extraordinary. You just have to start believing it!”

Steve was quiet for a bit, before responding in a quiet voice, “I’m terrible at this. I don’t know how to date or act in public.” Steve moved from the doorway he was leaning against to slump onto the couch.

“You’re right, you’ve always been terrible at flirting. Now's the time to learn,” Peggy insisted with a soft smile as she sat down with him.

Steve bowed his head, not really knowing how to respond.

“Steve, I know this hurts, that I hurt you. You need to stop throwing yourself into work. Your friends are worried about you. I’m worried about you. When we broke up I never meant for you to wall yourself up and become a side character in your own life,” Peggy urged.

“I’m not wallowing in self-pity. Do you think I sit in here all day wringing my hands and wishing I could have you back?” Steve spat. “We didn’t work out, most relationships fail. So what?”

“You know we may be over with the romantic aspect of our relationship, but I still care about you. If you keep pushing people away you won’t have many of us left. You can only cancel plans so many times before people stop trying to make them with you.”

As Steve watched Peggy get up off the old couch and leave, he thought over her words and decided on a course of action. Steve knew in his heart there was some truth to what Peggy told him. Work was not the legacy to leave behind. While he still was unsure if he wanted to reenter the dating world, he didn’t believe in the whole pretty true love picture anymore. However, he knew he couldn’t keep being a ghost in his own life. He made a decision to stop standing on the sidelines and do something fun. With determination, he picked up the phone.

“Tony, I know the wedding is three weeks away but is it still too late to RSVP?” Steve asked tentatively.

“Do you want Pepper to kill me?” Tony asked in an annoyed tone. ‘Aside from that, I haven’t heard from you in weeks, what makes you think I still want you there?”

Steve’s voice was soft, and a bit strained like someone had hit him in the gut and he was still recovering. "I got lost in my own world and I haven’t been a good friend" he added, "I'm sorry. I thought I was sparing everyone my misery, but instead, I am ignoring your joy."

“Hey buddy,” Tony said with a soft warmth in his voice.“I was hoping to hear from you. I saved you a spot. I knew even though you have been MIA, you wouldn’t miss my wedding.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Steve answered. His voice was soft, almost fragile but there was gratitude in it. He was grateful that things between Tony and himself had not deteriorated too far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception for Tony and Pepper’s wedding was in full swing. The couple had chosen the botanical gardens of Tony’s Manhattan Tower for the reception. The area faced the breathtaking sunset. The tables were interspersed with the tables. Jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Mostly everyone was out of their seats, with a few people in clusters sitting around outside either talking, dancing, or just drinking. It was a happy occasion but Steve couldn’t let the feeling that his being here was a mistake to overwhelm him.

‘Not another wedding!’ he had been thinking all day. ‘Sure, Pepper and Tony made the affair lovely, but when you're a single and most of your friends are married going to weddings is treacherous.’ Steve looked around at the other guests he was seated with. He knew Pepper and Tony meant well, but Steve felt he was always at the losers' table. Since Peggy and he split, people tried to set Steve up with their single friends or simply didn’t know what to do with him. The awkwardness was one of the reasons he was going out in groups less and less.

Steve was shaken out of his dark thoughts by the approach of a handsome man. He carried an imperious nose well and his angular cheekbones cut down towards a flinty jaw. He had manly, gritty stubble. His steely eyes sparkled with mischief. He had a devil-may-care smile. ‘Okay, okay. I'll behave.’ Steve thought. ‘Maybe for once the single friend that they put me next to will be… decent.’

“Beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?” the mystery man observed.

“Yeah, Pepper and Tony did a nice job,” Steve agreed.

“The color scheme is different, red and gold at a spring wedding? You can tell that was Tony’s choice,” the man added with a laugh. “I couldn't believe they used 'thou shalt obey' in the vows, who does that?” Steve replied with a tone of disbelief. “I can’t see Pepper going along with such a glaring example of male-dominated culture oppressing women. I don’t think Tony would have suggested it either, I mean he made a woman the CEO of the biggest tech company in the world and had to fight people to do it.”

The man blinked and then looked at Steve as if he was a deer caught in headlights. “Actually, I was… um… I was just making a little small talk. My name is Bucky,” he disclosed while tentatively holding out his hand.

Steve took his hand and shook it. “Well, what do you think? Maybe the minister strong-armed them into including it? Then again neither Pepper and Tony are particularly religious, so they could have gone with someone else.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he shifted slightly in his seat. “Maybe they just wanted a nod toward tradition. They’re just words, it doesn’t have to mean something,” Bucky maintained.

Steve squared his shoulders and sat up straight so he was looking down when he addressed Bucky. His face held a look of disapproval akin to that of an old school teacher. “See, the thing is you have the wedding between two very successful and famous people. Details are all people are going to talk about for a while. Using such sexist and antiquated vows makes a statement,” Steve explained. He was disappointed that Bucky was turning out to be another attractive, but a shallow guy. Steve had a hard time making small talk with other guys who ‘didn’t get feminism’.

Bucky flinched under Steve’s disapproving gave. “Everything doesn’t have to have a hidden agenda or meaning,” Bucky imparted.

Steve just looked at Bucky and rolled his eyes, reaching for his champagne flute instead. “Great, they sat me next to that guy.”

Bucky’s handsome features moved into a pinched look. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I'm sure you're not wearing a ring and you're what? The mid-30s?” Steve started.

“Uh, the late 20s,” Bucky interrupted. He then looked down and away as he corrected himself. “It's uh... the early 30s”

“Let me guess, you lease a really nice car you really can’t afford, you never cry in movies, and you only bang hot chicks,” Steve spat.

“Have we met?” Bucky asked, angry and confused. He had no idea what caused Steve’s assault on his personality.

“No,” Steve said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soft music played across the hidden speakers, almost as if the trees themselves were singing: ****

**  
**

_  
_

____“Long before I knew, oh someone warm like you Would make my dream come true”___ _ __

 

Tony looked at Pepper scanning her up and down like he wanted to eat her alive. He wished he could pull her upstairs then and there. “You sure we can’t just leave?” He asked with a tone of playful tension and excitement. He rolled his eyes when Pepper laughed and shook her head no. When he locked eyes with her again he was struck with awe. His heart was set aflutter, pulse literally racing, his palms began to sweat. After all this time he was still as excited to see her and hold her as he was when he met her. “People will ask me what my biggest success was in my rather illustrious career and from this moment on I will always say marrying you. In an instant, my fortunes could turn to ash, but as long as I have you in my arms I could persevere,” he told her.

“It took you long enough to realize! It’s okay, I had you before you even knew it,” Pepper said while giving Tony a loving slap on the shoulder.

“I have good taste, sometimes it takes my brain a little longer to catch up with my heart.”

“Speaking of catching up, don’t you think we should mingle Tony?” Pepper asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

“If you are implying that we have to part ways and work on schmoozing with our wedding guests, then I will respectfully have to disagree. I have every single party and event to spend kissing these people’s asses—friends or not. I only have one wedding day, and I want to spend it dancing with you.”

“We can skip over the obligatory family and business contacts you had to invite, but we at least have to touch base with our actual friends.”

Tony sighed. “Fine but after this next song. I finally have the most perfect woman in the world as my wife, and I need to show off a bit.”

“You show off enough,” Pepper said.

“The wedding was special but it was for them,” Tony explained gesturing to everyone else. “I have to seize the moments that are truly ours, moments I feel like only we share.”

Pepper couldn’t argue with that and continued to let Tony lead her around the dance floor. Pepper allowed her muscles to loosen as she relaxed against Tony, allowing him to support some of her weight.

As they danced, they pointed out things they observed around them. Someone who tucked their dress into the back of their pantyhose, Justin Hammer making passes at a girl who was actively taking steps back from him as he encroached on her personal space, Rhodey rescuing her and leading her to the dance floor and away from Hammer... When the pair's eyes landed on the table where they placed Steve and Bucky, Tony broke out into a smirk seeing the pair talking animatedly.

“They’re perfect for each other. I told you!” Tony spun Pepper so she could get a good look at the two.

“Just because they’re talking to one another does not mean your matchmaking scheme paid off,” Pepper chided.

Tony would not let his enthusiasm be tamed. “Listen, Barnes and Steve are perfect for each other. They both have a sarcastic streak a mile wide! They’re both attractive and we know Steve’s type I mean look at—” Pepper cut Tony off before he brought up Steve’s last ex.

“I don’t know Tony, Steve is a driven professional and Bucky, well, he’s not,” Pepper stated diplomatically.

“Look, we all know Steve has closed himself off after what happened. Bucky is a good guy, a little rough around the edges, but he’s got a great heart. When was the last time you saw him smile? It's like he’s frozen!”

“I know you worry about Steve, but he’s a grown man and will move on when he’s ready.” She leaned down and rested her forehead against Tony’s. He brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple then traced the line of her jawbone. Pepper pulled his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently, chastely. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, moving her across the dance floor again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Bucky sat and watched Tony and Pepper dance across the floor. There was no doubt, seeing the way Tony looked at Pepper like she was the only person in the universe, that they would be together forever. A fond smile crept over Bucky's face as he watched the pair dance and whisper in each other's ears, sharing jokes that only they could hear. Seeing the two lost in their own perfect world, sharing a kiss made Bucky hopeful about everything. Even trying to share a conversation with Steve again.

“The blond checked all of Bucky’s boxes, and even if Steve’s unrelenting assault on Bucky’s personality was off-putting, to say the least, it didn’t mean they couldn’t have one night of purely physical attraction. Bucky tried to break the ice again by directing the conversation back to the wedding. “So, why don't you like weddings?“

“Steve gave a derisive snort. “It's a silly fairy tale. Marrying the person of your dreams and living happily ever after and a gingerbread house nestled in a field of cotton candy.”

“Seeing Steve get all worked made Bucky break into a smirk. Steve may think he had Bucky’s number, but Bucky was sure he was gleaning more about Steve than Steve meant him to. “Yummy.”

“ “No, I mean there's no such thing as soulmates,” Steve continued.

“ Bucky took advantage of the fact he had Steve off balance. “So, you sleep around,” he said, trying to rile Steve up some more.

“ “Sorry, I'm not your type,” Steve said with disgust.

“I don't have a type, what makes you think I have a type?” Bucky asked with mock curiosity.

“Please, you ever hear the phrase 'the clothes make the man?’” Steve retorted.

“I—I don't… maybe,” Bucky stammered, suddenly self-conscious.

“Well… look at you,” Steve said arrogantly, sure he once again had the upper hand.

“What?” Bucky asked with a sense of foreboding.

Steve cracked his neck and then gave Bucky a once over with a sneer. “You were invited to a formal wedding, but you obviously couldn't be bothered to get a tuxedo. So you decided to get away from the dark suit and matching tie; only you don't own a dark suit just a... navy blue blazer, which judging by the lapels, is what? 10 years old? Not that you couldn't afford a new one necessarily but because you also chose not to get it cleaned and pressed. I'm guessing you're one of those people that just can't be bothered; as long as it still fits right, why to get a new one. Am I right?” Steve paused with a nasty grin.

“Wow. Uh... I,” Bucky sputtered.

“Looking good isn’t the same as meeting the dress code,” Steve stated.

When he made eye contact, Bucky couldn’t help notice how Steve’s eyes dilated before they held a sly glint. Steve had a smirk on his face as he reached over and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“May I?” he asked not even stopping before gripping Bucky by the back of the neck.

Bucky didn’t like to think of himself as a passive person, but Steve was catching him off guard. When Bucky first sat down and talked to him, he thought Steve held promise. He was attractive and just the right amount of sarcastic to draw Bucky’s attention. Then the guy went on a political rant two seconds after they started talking and decided to rip Bucky to shreds. Now, it seemed like Steve was going to kiss him, their faces were close that all Bucky would have to do was lean in slightly. Bucky was frozen, unsure whether he should lean in, or stay where he was out of fear he was misreading the situation. Both of them were breathing shallowly, the air was charged between them with an undercurrent of electricity.

Steve seemed to break himself out of the spell first. “Yeah, just like I thought. A clip-on," Steve said, snatching Bucky’s tie and waving it victoriously. “I bet you’re going commando so the boys don’t feel tied down.”

Bucky stood up, feeling like he had regained his bearings. “Want me to show you?” He started undoing his belt for a show.

Steve, unfazed, arched an eyebrow. “Show the world for all I care, Flash.” Steve picked up his phone and started to work on beating his high score on Angry Birds, effectively dismissing Bucky.

Bucky wasn’t going to let Steve have the last word. “You don’t know me!” he snapped before he marched off to find out the score of the latest basketball game.

The two avoided each other before they were forced to sit next to each other again at dessert. Once the rest of the guests got back up to resume dancing and socializing Steve made a quick call on his cell phone, unconcerned whether he was being rude to Bucky.

“Yeah, I have all my stuff on the truck ready to move. I just need you and Sam to help me with the boxes so I can get the truck back to the rental place,” Steve assured the person on the other end before hanging up.

“You have service?” Bucky asked excitedly. “May I?” he asked, holding out his hand for Steve’s phone with a pleading look on his face.

“How do I know you won't call a 900 number?” Steve asked.

“I won't,” Bucky assured with the same pleading tone.

“Fine,” Steve relented, handing Bucky his cell phone.

Bucky took the phone and moved a few seats down before quietly placing his call. “Hey. It's Bucky. Is the hydra there?”

“Yeah,” the man on the other line barked.

“How did I do today?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“Not good,” the man noted with a grim tone.

“Dammit. Crap.” Bucky paused. “Yeah, I know the Hydra's looking for me,” he replied, before hanging up and then moving back toward Steve. “Thank you,” Bucky grumbled as he placed the phone back in Steve’s hand.

“So how much do you owe?” Steve asked casually.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Bucky balked indignantly.

“You don't realize how transparent you are. Either you owe money or you're being stalked by a hydra,” Steve explained with an eye roll.

“It's not 'a' hydra. It's 'the' hydra,” Bucky corrected.

“So how much do you owe 'the' hydra?” Steve asked smugly.

“Enough,” Bucky replied grimly.

The two didn’t talk for a while, instead of watching as people made their way to Tony and Pepper and handed them envelopes and gifts before departing. The couple had amassed a mountain of beautifully wrapped gifts. The empty birdcage that they were putting the wedding cards without a gift attached was stuffed to capacity—if a real bird were in the cage, it would have been crushed by pretty pastel paper.

“How big a haul would you say they'll take in?” Bucky deadpanned as he looked over at Steve.

Steve gave an amused snort. “Have you seen the registry? I mean, who needs a $600 towel warmer?”

“And people say gambling's throwing your money away,” Bucky said glibly.

“What makes it worse is it seems like all my friends are getting married now!” Steve exclaimed.

“Don’t I know it, pal, between being awkwardly forced to interact with all their single friends, I’ve dropped a mint on gifts. Who the hell needs a fondue pot? And why does it have to be red and gold colored?” Bucky commiserated.

“Plus, when I tried to get them something, almost all the gifts had already been bought. And you should see the pile of gifts she got at the bridal shower. I bet if you add it up over the years, I've spent 20 grand in wedding gifts,” Steve rattled off.

“Yeah, at least. I guess in real life, it's like a savings account. We're supposed to get that money back one day when we get married,” Bucky replied thoughtfully.

Steve turned to Bucky and gave him a scrutinizing look. “We? Like I'd marry a guy like you.”

“Really? I was kind of hoping we'd grow old together,” Bucky replied sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Steve moved into his new place. His friends and family may have their life together in the romance department, but Steve had focused his attention elsewhere. Instead of going clubbing and places he could actually meet other single people, Steve used his time and energy to purchase his first home. Aside from Tony and Pepper, everyone else was still renting.

Sam and Clint had agreed to come and help him move. They had just finished going over everything to make sure all of Steve’s belongings were out of his old apartment and loaded carefully onto the truck. Steve had a few boxes he was carrying down to his car containing odds and ends.

“Besides a hernia and the back spasms, I think that went very well,” Sam announced as he closed the rolling door to the back of the truck.

“I owe you one. Moving is the biggest drag there is,” Steve winced, a little out of breath.

“So, you still scared?” Sam asked.

“I have no margin for error. I put all my savings into the down payment. What if I get laid off? What if I get sick? What if we get hit by another hurricane? Am I crazy for doing this?” Steve lamented as he walked back into his apartment again.

“Look, you've been saving for six years to buy your first place. You'll be fine. As long as you don't buy food, gas, or, God forbid, turn on a light,” Clint comforted, giving Steve a punch to the shoulder.

“Ugh. Well, the whole eating food thing is overrated. I won’t miss this place, but it’s hard to leave. Seven years, three failed relationships and Peggy, four crash healthy living crazes.”

Clint winced. “That cabbage and the cayenne pepper thing almost killed me!”

“That one worked! After that cleanse, I finally started bulking up,” Steve explained with a laugh.

“I'm just gonna go take one last look around,” Sam explained as he walked to the back of the apartment.

“All right, I'll use the little boys' room,” Clint said as he moved to the bathroom.

“I’ll meet you guys outside,” Steve called as he started wandering around the apartment one last time. He stopped to look at the mural he had painted onto the refrigerator. He must have been lost in thought because he was startled as Clint slapped him on the back. Sam and Clint looked frantic. “Okay? What’s going on?”

“Uh, Steve?” Sam said tentatively. “Can I show you something?” He led Steve outside to the spot where the moving truck was supposed to be.

“What happened?” Steve asked, dreading the answer.

“There's a slight possibility that I might have left the keys in the ignition,” Clint answered meekly.

“Fuck!” Steve shouted as he slumped onto his knees.

“Steve, it will be okay. You have renters insurance and that will cover most of it,” Sam said, rubbing Steve’s back.

They tried to calm him down. In the end, Steve had them drop him off at his new place, feeling numb. He went over to his car and grabbed the few boxes he fit in there—the last of his worldly possessions. Opening the first box, he allowed hope to blossom in his chest. ‘Please be the coffee maker,’ he thought. His blossoming of hope was soon crushed. Upon opening the box he was greeted with the sight of two ornamental pillows. The next box revealed some of the work clothes he had packed separate from the rest of his wardrobe, things he had recently washed. The last box contained some of his linen closet: camping plates, a sleeping bag, and a compact towel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky's apartment was a split-level studio in a converted factory. Metal ductwork was visible everywhere in the building. The walls were exposed brick and crumbling insulation. There were a high ceiling and floor-to-ceiling windows, although no sunlight made its way in due to the surrounding buildings, except for between noon and two o'clock. Bucky wrenched open his door and was greeted by the sight of Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins, two of The Hydra's favorite goons.

The men definitely had the upper hand: strength, power, agility, knowledge. This would be an easy match for them, and they knew it. The only thing working in Bucky's favor was he expected them, and it wasn’t just a job for the other two, it was personal. Brock stepped forward, his steely gaze never wavering as he spoke, "The Hydra sends his regards."

Knowing what was coming next, Bucky tried to duck his punch, but Brock was faster. He sidestepped the move, grabbed Bucky's wrist, and stepped behind him. Bucky felt Brock's foot sink into the back of his knee and he fell to the floor. Bucky rolled away and made it onto his knees before Brock could act again. Before he could make it to his feet, Brock slammed into his back with full force. In agonizing pain, Bucky laid on the floor.

“Fellas, how sweet. You decided to stop by, huh? A phone call would have sufficed,” Bucky groaned out through teeth clenched in pain, slowly rising to his feet.

“Yeah, listen, you've got something for him,” Rollins demanded as he threatened to hit Bucky again.

“You have to tell The Hydra I need some more time,” Bucky pleaded, waiting for Jack to punch him in his face. “Fellas, come on. There's got to be a choice. There's always a choice, right?”

This time Rollins struck. “Yeah, like we can leave you in here on the floor in a crumpled mess or out there on the tracks. I'll let you decide,” he spat at Bucky's prone form on the ground.

“Those are the only choices?” Bucky asked as he let out a ragged cough.

Brock kicked Bucky in his knee as he tried to get up. “That's a bad cough. You should sit down.”

“Now, we'll be back next week. Either you have the money by then, or...” Rollins threatened.

“Things will get fishy?” Bucky joked weakly.

“I was just going to say break some bones, but that was way more clever. You know, you're smarter than you look,” Rollins said with a laugh as he turned and walked out.

“You guys are really a cliche, you know that?” Bucky weakly called out.

“We are not.” Brock reeled around, making his way back to Bucky, who still hadn’t pulled himself off the floor.

“Let's get out of here,” Jack said, pulling Brock toward the door. “If we kill him now, the boss will be pissed.”

The two left, slamming Bucky’s door as they exited. Bucky continued to lie on his floor and stared at the dirty exposed ventilation tubes on his ceiling. He hazarded a look around himself. All he saw was a run-down apartment, nothing of value to sell.

‘Fuck,’ he thought. How was he ever going to pay back The Hydra? No idea came to him, and he banged his head on the floor in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve headed to the Manhattan Bloomingdale’s the next day to create a list and tentative replacement costs for the insurance company. It was sweltering outside and swarms of people had decided to try their luck escaping the heat inside the air-conditioned store. Many parents were tugging their small children along with them and pushing strollers with babies peacefully asleep inside. There were a few couples who strolled hand in hand lovingly, looking around casually for suitable clothes to try. The place was crammed like a tin of sardines and there was hardly any space to move.

Steve proceeded to the second floor via the escalator after scanning the crowd briefly. The home goods section was thankfully much less crowded. Steve had enough space to take out his pen and paper and start writing down his list and quote. He was engrossed in the activity when a saleswoman approached him.

“Congratulations,” the lady said, extending her hand.

“Excuse me?” Steve replied, confused.

“Oh well, I couldn't help but notice your list. You know, there's an easier way to do that. Everything is computerized these days, so just choose what you want, aim the gun at the barcode and pull the trigger.”

“That makes a list with all the prices on it?” Steve asked the woman, confused.

“It's a lot of fun,” she explained as she demonstrated to Steve how to scan the various items on his list. “Wedding registries are so easy this way. You can use the same one for the engagement parties, bridal showers, and actual wedding invitations too so you don’t have to keep track of which gifts had been purchased or make new lists each time.” She handed Steve the gun and had him scan a few items to test it out.

“This is fun,” Steve replied with a genuine grin.

“Here you go. You know what they say? It pays to get married,” the saleswoman called over her shoulder after handing Steve a wedding gift registration packet.

Steve immediately had an idea. He quickly whipped out his phone to call Tony.

“Hey, Tony. It's Steve. I hope you guys are having a great time on your honeymoon. But, listen, um, there was a guy at the wedding. I think his name was Bucky. Well, we were talking and I just have some information for him, so no big deal, but, you know, if you could call me back with his number, that'd be great. Thanks,” Steve recorded cheerfully, beyond caring what Tony thought. Suddenly he remembered Bucky used his phone to call someone.

‘Ooh, the Hydra guy,’ Steve thought as he looked through his dialed calls until he found the number. “Hi, is, uh...? Is Hydra there?” Steve asked when someone picked up immediately.

“It's 'the' Hydra,” the man at the other end said.

“What?’ Steve asked, confused.

“You heard me, who are you and how did you get this number,” the man demanded.

“‘The' Hydra? You're ‘the’ kidding, right?” Steve said exasperatedly.

“No, I'm not kidding. You have three seconds to explain how you got my number and why the hell you are calling,” the man on the other end replied icily.

Suddenly Steve remembered that this guy was a bookie at best and a serious criminal at worst. “Oh, sorry, one of your acquaintances gave me your number, and I was hoping you could help me,” he replied, sounding contrite.

“Who is this?” The man on the other line said impatiently.

“My name is Steve. Listen, a guy named Bucky called you the other day from my phone, and I really need to talk to him, but I don't have his number,” Steve explained trying to sound polite.

“I'll give it to you,” the other voice said with a smile in his voice.

“That's great. Thanks, I guess” Steve replied, disconcerted. “You're very 'the' kind.”

“What are you, smart?” The other man asked with disbelief.

“Okay, I won't do it again. I'm sorry,” Steve said dismissively. He knew he was playing with fire, but as long as he got Bucky’s number he didn’t care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old trees guarded the fields, muffling the sound of the busy city around them and creating a peaceful haven for the small creatures that lived inside. Bucky and Steve had agreed to meet at a small hot dog stand at the heart of Herbert Von King Park. They two sat and ate in silence watching the squirrels as they darted to and fro. Finally, curiosity won out over Bucky’s desire to sit and watch the park.

“I have to admit, I was a little surprised you called,” Bucky stated honestly. “I didn't think you liked me.” Although he didn’t like Steve’s standoffish and brash personality, he had to admit to himself the blond man was easy on the eyes.

Without pause, Steve replied, “I don't.”

“Well, I don't like you either,” Bucky replied brattily.

“Great. How’s your lunch?” Steve asked, unfazed.

The two sat and Steve explained why he was reaching out to Bucky despite their less-than-pleasant first meeting. Rays of light shone through the gaps in the crisp leaves, covering the ground in dappled sunlight. Occasionally a gentle wind blew through the branches, causing sycamore seeds to spiral down onto the carpet of leaves below. A young grey squirrel observed this for a while before scampering down the gnarled trunk. Bucky listened to Steve’s sob story for a while, trying to figure out where he fits in..

“Did you put it on a credit card? Maybe the credit card company insurance will pay for it.” Bucky suggested.

“I checked. The truck is covered, but not what was in it,” Steve explained. “I am going to have to wait while the police report goes through and my rental insurance company validates my claim. It could take months.”.

“That's too bad. You know, I still don't see what all this has to do with me, though,” Bucky admitted.

“I was thinking about something you said at the wedding about how the money we put into wedding gifts is like a savings account. Well, I really need to make a withdrawal. Really, really can't sleep another night on throw pillows. So what I was thinking was—” Steve started to explain before Bucky cut in.

“I'm in,” Bucky interjected excitedly, not needing to hear the rest to know where this was going. He was already working out some of the details in his mind.

Steve gave Bucky a calculating look. “Well, I didn't even—”.

“I'm in. I love it. It's perfect. I'm in. We stage a fake wedding. We invite everyone that we know. You register for the stuff you want to replace, I get to keep all the cash,” Bucky explained excitedly. “It's perfect. I'm in. How long do we have to stay married in order to keep the gifts?”.

“So you think it's a good idea?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Ooh, you know what else? You could turn all the gifts into cash too. Take the whole bundle down to the track, double and triple our money, furnish your place like a palace,” Bucky explained, getting more excited.

Steve’s expression darkened. “Yeah, this won't work. Wedding's off.” He rose to his feet and made a move to walk away.

“Wow, talk about commitment issues. You're getting cold feet over our pretend wedding,” Bucky shouted, gearing up for an argument.

Steve opened his mouth to give a snotty comeback when his cell phone rang. Seeing it was from the police department, Steve excitedly answered. “Hello? You're kidding. Where? That's great. I'll be right there.” Steve looked over at Bucky who was watching him expectantly.

“Have a nice life. That was the police, they found my stolen rental truck.” Steve got up and started to walk away.

In a panic, Bucky got up and bridged the gap between them. “Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What about the money? Your furniture? Our love?” Bucky pleaded. Steve had already switched gears and seemingly forgotten about Bucky once he dismissed him.

More to himself than Bucky, Steve said, “Oh, be the coffee maker. Be the coffee maker.” Steve walked briskly down the path, out of the park and to his local police station.

Bucky followed behind Steve for the full twenty-five-minute walk from the park to the NYPD 90th Precinct. Bucky wasn’t really even sure Steve realized that he was tagging along until the turned from Lafayette onto Marcy and gave Bucky a little eye roll. When they made it to the police station, Steve didn’t protest when Bucky continued to accompany him as the police moved them outside to the impound lot where the stolen moving van was being kept.

Steve had allowed the small tendrils of hope he had tamped down last time to reroot themselves and grow on the way over. It was devastating when he opened the back of the moving van and only saw two boxes. Trying to remain strong and put on a good front for Bucky, he reached in to see what paltry group of belongings he got to add to his meager collection back home. With a deep breath, he opened the first box to reveal a few more of his clothes—mostly his athletic wear. The second box contained books and a photo album holding pictures of him and his ex.

Glancing at Bucky, Steve said, “So, you're thinking a DJ or a band?”

Bucky tried not to be happy when it seemed Steve was so sad, but this fake wedding was really going to help him finally get out from under the Hydra’s grasp. Bucky felt like, for the first time in a very long time, the flood waters were receding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the fact, Steve felt his life was in a pothole and he had to resort to such a hairbrained scheme to put it back in place, dealing with Bucky wasn’t as bad as he imagined it would be. It had been a long time since he hung out with another person and talked about what they were going to be doing together in the future. Most of his time with his friends was spent on sharing anecdotes about things that had happened since they last saw him and sharing their excitement over plans with their partners. It was nice for Steve to have something on the horizon other than work.

Steve met Bucky on the Brooklyn Heights Promenade. They discussed the details of their scheme as they walked along the esplanade. They stopped a few times to watch the traffic zipping below them. One time Bucky stopped them so he could take in the sight of the Statue of Liberty. Steve felt his fingers itch for his sketchbook more than once. Instead, he had a book on wedding etiquette that he was poring over with Bucky. Anyone walking by that got a look at the two men making wedding plans, heads bowed together, with the Manhattan skyline at their back would think they were actually in love. As long as they didn’t listen in too closely, that is.

“Oh, here it is. Invited guests have an obligation to send a gift whether they are attending or not,” Steve read, stabbing his finger into the pages of The Idiot's Guide to Wedding Etiquette.

“Seriously? That is—that is awesome. So we need to invite everyone that we know. In fact, we should invite everyone that we've ever met, especially the rich ones,” Bucky remarked excitedly.

“You know what? I spilled coffee once on Donald Trump. Why don't we send a couple of invites over to Trump Tower, see what happens?” Steve responded sarcastically.

“Brilliant!” Bucky replied ignoring the sarcasm. “Okay, just so we're clear—we announce our engagement, we send out invitations and then just before the wedding, we call it off.”

“I keep all the gifts for my apartment, and you keep all the cash to pay off your debt,” Steve clarified.

“It's perfect. Plus, the people love a guy who's been left at the altar, so I will definitely be seeing some sympathy bow-chicka-wow-wow,” Bucky added with a lecherous grin.

“Wow. I just hope people will buy that I've actually lowered my standards this much,” Steve groaned while shooting Bucky a disgusted look.

“Ha. What does it say in there about calling it off? I need to know how long we need to keep this charade up. I really need to pay off The Hydra,” Bucky said as he tapped his finger on the orange cover of Steve’s book.

“Oh no. If the couple calls off their engagement prior to the wedding, all gifts must be promptly returned,” Steve read aloud, dismayed.

“So, wait a minute. What does that mean? That we have to actually go through with it?” Bucky asked while taking the book from Steve’s hands so he could read the passage himself.

“Apparently so,” Steve replied, resigned.

“You and I are broke. We can't afford a wedding,” Bucky groaned, running his hands through his hair anxiously.

Steve put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Yes, we can. We pretend we're planning a wedding, but then as the date approaches, we get overwhelmed with the details and have to elope. It's perfect. We get the gifts, but without the wedding.”

Bucky drew in a shaky breath and calmed himself. “That could work.”

Steve squared his shoulder. “It will work,” Steve stated with confidence. “All we have to do is convince people that we're in love.”

Bucky shot Steve a horrified look. “Oh, God.”

“Oh God is right. This will never work,” Steve said, faltering in his earlier confidence.

“No, you know what? We can do this. We just have to make up a story about our whirlwind romance,” Bucky said cautiously. “Yeah, like how I swept you off your feet with my dashing good looks,” he added more confidently.

“Or something believable,” Steve snorted.

“What? Like your effervescent charm?” Bucky rebutted.

“No. Like we bonded over something we have in common. Now, what do we have in common?” Steve asked.

The two stared at each other in a calculating manner. The silence became awkward before Bucky asked, “Got any ideas yet?”

“Not one,” Steve deadpanned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky went home later that night. When he made it to the threshold of his building he had a feeling something was off. Quickly he darted around into the alleyway his apartment faced to see a light on in his split-level loft. He stepped on some debris from the alleyway and stretched out. When he craned his neck he could squint up through the partially open window. Praying that the sporadic traffic sounds would mask the low levels of noise he was making, he could hear Rumlow and Rollins tearing through his apartment.

“Well, guess that's about it. I'm telling you, this guy is a real pig,” Rollins called out from one end of the apartment. Bucky held back a noise of indignance. He may not have been Martha Stewart, but his place wasn’t foul either.

“I know. This is the first time I've ransacked a place and I left it cleaner than I found it," Rumlow said as he threw down what looked to be a trash bag filled with old mail, empty beer bottles, and miscellaneous clutter. “ Now that we can see what he has in the place, what did we get, anyway?” Rumlow demanded.

“Not much. A jar of pennies, a stack of vintage girlie magazines. Some textbooks we can sell. A few tools," Rollins answered, moving closer to Rumlow.

“We'll have to wait until he gets here then,” Rumlow grumbled.

“Why is that?” Rollins asked.

“I was told by The Hydra to either get at least a thousand dollars worth of Barnes’ crap to sell off or put him in the hospital,” Rumlow responded grimly.

Rollins harrumphed and sat down on one of Bucky’s armchairs that he turned to face the front door. “Look, all I know is he better get here soon. 'Cause if I miss The Walking Dead, he'll be missing a finger.”

Bucky sat in the alley for a moment weighing his options. He wanted to face this sooner rather than later since it didn’t seem personal to Rumlow and Rollins yet. If he made them chase him down it could end up becoming a matter of pride to them. Every instinct told him that if he went up there now, he wouldn’t be able to continue his plans with Steve, however. Bucky decided he would sneak away and contact The Hydra in the morning and explain his plan. This way he might stay alive long enough to pay him back. Now all he had to do was figure out where he could go to lay low.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky doubled back to Steve’s place and rang the bell.

“Hello?” a tired, half asleep Steve answered.

Putting on his biggest grin, Bucky smiled for the security camera. “Honey, I’m home!”

Even though Bucky couldn’t see Steve, he knew the blond was staring at the screen rolling his eyes. “Did you leave something here? Maybe your pride?” Steve half whined.

“Just let me in,” Bucky begged, feeling exposed standing on the well-lit stoop.

“I'm in my boxers,” Steve explained reluctantly. Both he and Bucky know Steve was going to let Bucky in.

“Ooh, how exciting! Just let me in or I'm calling off the wedding,” Bucky told him in a sing-song voice.

“No. No, no, no, no. That was not part of the deal. You cannot stay here,” Steve pleaded futilely.

“Do you remember The Hydra? Right now there are two of his eels outside my apartment waiting for me. You want to become a widow before you ever get your shower gifts?” Bucky explained without any urgency. He was rewarded when he heard a buzz and the sound of the lock on the door disengaging.

Steve help the inner door to his place open with a scowl and a cocked brow. “Have you ever heard of these things called friends? They come in really handy at times like this.”

Bucky shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably. “I have a lot of friends, thank you very much,” Bucky replied, then continued reluctantly, without meeting Steve’s eye. “I just owe them all money.”

Steve’s face softened. He knew what it was like to scrape by and have to rely on others for things he needed. Although Steve did hold fast to the fact Bucky put himself in his situation. “Oh, wow, you're living the dream!” Steve retorted with the expected sarcasm, but without much bite.

Bucky looked around Steve’s place and cocked his own eyebrow and gestured at the empty space. The only things in the great room were the throw pillows Steve had moved together to use as a bed, a camping lantern and a sleeping bag. “Right, because it will be such a treat to stay here. I don’t know what’s better, the accommodations or the company.”

He felt bad as soon as he finished speaking and looked at Steve, who was standing there holding out a throw pillow to Bucky. Bucky watched the hurt, anger and embarrassment flash over Steve’s face. Steve may not have had much, but he was willing to share what little he had with Bucky.

“Let’s just get to sleep, some of us have a job to get to in the morning,” Steve snapped.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I have a job too, you know.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. McDonald's is sure to be grateful to have a master burger flipper such as yourself,” Steve spat.

“You know what, I think I’d be better taking my chances with the thugs. At least then I wouldn’t have to explain myself to some prick with a holier than thou attitude,” Bucky said turning toward the door.

“Forget it, I’m sorry,” Steve said, reaching for Bucky’s arm. “I shouldn’t have assumed. I am tired and stressed and I was mean.” Steve let go of Bucky’s arm and held out his hand to shake.

“Look, tomorrow, let's focus on not being at each other's throats,” Bucky said, taking Steve’s hand grudgingly.

Steve nodded in understanding and laid down on the floor in his makeshift bed. He took his hand and waved it to the pillow he was going to offer earlier, which, had been dropped on the floor.

Steve lay awake in the darkness, thinking. He had a lot to mull over about how things were between Bucky and him. They had gotten off to a bad start, and maybe Steve needed to try to work on getting to know and understand Bucky better. Just because he and Bucky were only faking a relationship, didn’t mean it had to be a chore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bucky awoke to soft music drifting from a clock radio. Bucky tried to go back to sleep, but the melody slithered into his head like a worm:

 _**  
** _ ****

_____"For once unafraid I can go where life leads me Somehow I know I’ll be strong_____ ____"_ _ _ _

Forced to be ready to face the day and Steve, Bucky awoke, only to find the place empty. On the kitchen counter was a note and a single serving box of Fruity Pebbles.

[](https://postimg.cc/7b7kD5L5)

‘Lock up when you’re gone. I will be back at 6 pm tonight. Have some breakfast—it matches your maturity level. Love, your fiancé.’ Under the signature was a little cartoon Steve looking stern. Bucky smiled at the note, tore the lid off the little cereal box, and poured its contents into his mouth.

Bucky continued to stare at the note and Comic Steve until he heard a car pull up in front of Steve’s building. Bucky crawled on the floor and peered out the corner of the bay window. He saw a well-dressed man from the hips down. Fearing that Rumlow or Rollins may have tracked him to Steve’s place sooner than he anticipated, he crawled out the main door and into the small utility closet that was just under the portcullis. There was a small ventilation window Bucky could open. The man was on the phone. He was one of the annoying types who put their phone on speaker.

“Honey, where are you? You promised to help me write all these thank you notes,” said a voice Bucky immediately recognized as Pepper’s. “I went to see Steve. I told you. He called and asked for Bucky's number,” the man, who must be Tony Stark, replied. “It's 8 in the morning,” Bucky heard Pepper protest.

“We have been in Fiji for two weeks. I'm sure he's dying to see Bucky. This is no time to be selfish, sweetie,” Tony mock admonished. “How insensitive of me. You brought his housewarming gift, right?” Pepper laughed.

“Thanks, honey, but I decided to pick him out something way better,” Tony disclosed, hanging up before Pepper could protest.

While Pepper and Tony were arguing and Tony was distracted, Bucky decided to slip back into Steve’s place. Hopefully, Tony would lose interest and go home before he noticed someone moving around.

“Hello?” Tony called from the front door. Bucky didn’t answer, still hoping the other man would leave. “Bucky, I can see you. Let me in,” Tony demanded.

“Hey, you're back from, um, your honeymoon, huh?” Bucky asked sheepishly as he opened the door for Tony.

“Just got back. And you're...” Tony said as he gave a huge smile, looking Bucky up and down and taking in his disheveled state. “...here.”

Bucky couldn’t help but blush as he watched Tony jump to conclusions. “Yeah. Yeah.” He cleared his throat as his voice cracked, desperately trying to change the subject. “So, uh, what's...? What's new?”

Tony half-listened, too caught up in his search of Steve’s apartment. “Married. What's new with you?” He looked Bucky in the eye.

“Oh, not much. I—I woke up yesterday and my stomach was a little upset,” Bucky said while he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Tony was having none of his evasive behavior and crowded Bucky’s space, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “Bucky, you need to tell me about Steve!” Although Bucky found Tony to be jovial and good-natured, if overly sarcastic, it was moments like these that reminded him why Tony was so successful in the business world—it wasn’t all to do with Pepper.

“Oh, his stomach is fine,” Bucky replied, straining to stay serious.

Tony stared at Bucky for a minute before tipping his head back and laughing. “Stop messing around and spill the beans. It seems you and Steve really hit it off.”

“Well yeah, we did. He’s great. We realized we had something in common,” Bucky explained.

“Great, I knew you two would hit it off. So where is Steve? He leaves for work already?”

“Yes, work is where he is. Because that is what he does,” Bucky babbled. “That box looks awfully heavy,” he tried evading.

Nonplussed, Tony tossed Bucky the lightweight box in his hand. Suddenly Tony looked embarrassed. “Yeah, it’s not. I bought Steve a fleshlight and a rabbit since he was single when he bought the place, plus I didn’t know which he would use more...” Tony grinned wolfishly. “He doesn’t need either now he has you.”

Bucky held the box between two fingers and dropped it by Steve’s pillows and sleeping bag. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate the sentiment sometime between blushing himself to death and getting in the car to deck you,” Bucky deadpanned.

Tony waved Bucky’s comment away. He then looked up and around the apartment again as if he hadn’t run around it looking for Steve less than five minutes ago. “Huh. You know, I would've thought that he would've moved his stuff in by now.”

“I know. I know. It's a very long story, actually, one that I'm sure he'll love to tell you himself,” Bucky explained. Just then his phone rang. The caller ID showed a skull and crossbones emoji. “Dammit. Um, I have to take this. Can you just give me one moment, please?” Tony arched his brow and walked around the apartment again at a lazy pace. With a long sigh, Bucky answered the phone and jumped right into his spiel.

“Hey, I know you want me?” Bucky said tentatively.

Pierce gave a sigh on the other end of the line. “You know it only gets worse for you the longer you keep me waiting.”

“I’ll see you later and give you everything you need,” Bucky said hurriedly.

“Oh, you actually plan on settling your debt tonight? Because the way you avoided your loft last night suggests otherwise,” Pierce said menacingly.

“Don’t make me beg, just say I can see you later. I promise I’ll get on my knees then,” Bucky pleaded.

Tony was listening in half interest but had to speak up at that. “I know new relationships are intense, but tell Steve to tone down the phone sex until I leave.” Bucky just shot Tony a dirty look and kept on talking.

“Grovelling is not attractive. What is important is your plan. Give me an overview so I can deem it worthy of my time,” Pierce said with a bored tone.

“Well after we get married, I’m going to...” Bucky paused for a moment as he realized Tony was listening. Tony was already calling Pepper by the time Bucky saw him scurry out of the door.

Bucky shook his head and continued, “After we get married, I will give you all the cash wedding gifts. I’ll even sell some of the bigger things if I have to.”

Pierce paused on the other end. “I will send the boys by to fetch you when I have time to meet with you. You can try to convince me then.” Without allowing Bucky a chance to respond, he hung up.

Bucky crumpled to the ground and threw his head back against the wall. Things were so messed up. He hoped dragging Steve into this was not a mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve got home that night, Bucky explained what had happened with Tony, the phone call and the fact that Bucky suspected the Hydra’s goons were going to kidnap Bucky soon.

As Bucky expected, Steve was a blusher. “I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that Tony thought my sex life was so boring I needed to be gifted sex toys or the fact Tony now thinks I would actually have phone sex with you,” Steve said mortified.

“At least he thinks you top?” Bucky said with a smirk, relishing with how uncomfortable Steve was.

Steve was not amused and chucked Tony’s gift at Bucky. “Put this in the trash bin outside.”

Bucky laughed as he left the building and went outside to the bin. Steve pulled open the window. “That’s the wrong bin. Excuse me. The white one is recycling.” Bucky flipped Steve the bird. When he turned back to the bins he saw Brock and Jack standing behind them.

“Nice day for a walk,” Jack said. “I would join us on one- unless you think your new boo would want to come with us instead.”

“The boss wants to talk. He said you can come to him, or Steve might not show up for work tomorrow” The two grabbed one of Bucky’s armpits each and escorted Bucky away. The two were either oblivious or indifferent to Steve watching them from the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky was forced to jog from Steve's place in Dyker Heights to the New York Aquarium. Brock sat in the passenger's side with a concealed gun while Jack drove slowly behind Bucky. They were nearly there and Bucky was starting to get short of breath. Bucky liked to work out and lift weights, but keeping a consistent jog for four miles was a bit much for him.

“I thought you said walk, this is practically a marathon.”

“No, this isn’t even a 10k, plus cardio is good for you. It’ll trim down your face for the wedding pictures.”

“I run six miles a day. You’re soft.”

After stopping by the cafe to get Bucky a bottle of water, and the restroom to let him wash up, Brock and Jack led Bucky through the small aquarium to the shark exhibit. The room housing the shark tanks had a closed sign and a velvet rope cordoning it off from the public. The barrier didn’t stop the two hired guns from pushing Bucky into the room to a bench where an elderly man in a suit sat watching the tanks. Bucky stood in front of the man briefly until the other man waved his hand as if shooing a child. Bucky was immediately pressed onto the bench next to the other man.

“Did you enjoy the trip over? I must say you made better time than I expected," Pierce asked with a toothy grin. He didn’t allow Bucky an answer before he jumped right into the crux of the matter. “Do I strike you as an imbecile, Barnes? Given the scheme, you tried throwing at me earlier, either you think I am,” Pierce spoke softly, then paused as if to contemplate something. “Or you are far more vacuous than I originally thought. I usually am adept at separating the wheat from the chaff. Was I really so wrong about you? Are you another moronic gambler who hatches hairbrained gimmicks instead of paying his debts like a man?”

“Look, I'll get your money, OK?” Bucky replied tersely.

“I've known you for the past, what, five years, James?”

“Yeah.”

“In all that time, I've never seen you have a steady girlfriend. You're looser with your—” Pierce made a disgusted face as if the words he were about to say caused him pain, “—partners than you are with your money.”

“This wedding is different than that. The wedding...” Bucky rapidly tried to explain before being cut off again.

“So excuse me if I just don't buy that you're ready for a life-long commitment, which means you're either lying to this young man or you're lying to me,” Pierce drawled, holding up his hand when Bucky tried to interject. “If you are lying to him then you are more morally bankrupt than you are financial. If you are lying to me then your morals won’t matter since you’ll be dead.”

“Or maybe he's lying to both of us,” Steve shouted angrily. No one had noticed his entrance so both Brock and Jack raised their guns in alarm. Bucky was speechless in shock and fear. Pierce seemed to be unaffected by Steve’s presence and merely motioned for Jack and Brock to lower their guns.

“Stevie, what...? What are you doing here?” Bucky asked.

“I thought you were done with this, Bucky,” Steve said with an air of disappointment.

“Done with what?” Bucky asked, nervous and confused.

“Done with gambling. You told me you'd never do it again, and here you are being held at gunpoint,” Steve accused. He then chose that moment to acknowledge Pierce. “I'm sorry. I'm Steve. I didn't get your name.”

“Most people call me Pierce,” Pierce explained as he examined his nails.

“Oh, Mr. Hydra. We spoke on the phone a few weeks ago, you gave me Bucky’s number,” Steve said brightly

“Ah, I remember,” Pierce said as he looked Steve over in a calculating manner.

“You have a very nice phone voice,” Steve replied with a smile, seemingly unaware of how disastrous the situation could turn.

“You’re too kind, now—” Pierce said trying to both dismiss Steve and reroute the conversation back to business before Steve interrupted him again.

Steve pretended to be oblivious to Pierce’s plans. “Now, how are we supposed to start a life together if I can't trust you?” He then turned to address Pierce again. “How much does he owe?”

“Fifteen grand plus interest,” Pierce answered, seeming curious what Steve’s reaction would be.

“So, what are we talking about? 8%? Compounding weekly, monthly?” Steve asked as he pulled out his calculator.

“My accountant—” Pierce began before being cut off by Steve once again.

“It really doesn't matter,” Steve said, waving his hand dismissively. He turned toward Bucky and grasped both his hands in his own. “What matters is I'm here, and I know about your debt and about your philandering past, and I'm here to help, OK? But we have to be completely honest with each other. No more… no more secrets.”

All the eyes in the room were on Bucky, who blinked. Steve’s melodramatic performance left him on uneven footing. “No more… no more secrets,” he replied dumbly.

“He's very supportive,” Pierce said derisively.

“OK?” Bucky replied.

“That's all you've got to say?” Pierce asked, amused.

“No more secrets. I will never lie to you again. I just wanted to give you that honeymoon in Italy,” Bucky declared, deciding to join in on Steve’s performance.

“Well, I guess our vacation will just have to turn into a staycation. But, you know, Rome can't compare to our morning cuddles,” Steve said sweetly as he pulled Bucky into a hug. For a second, Bucky wondered what it would be like to actually have a partner like the character Steve was playing. Someone who loved him, faults and all.

“Oh, I love to spoon, man,” Brock cackled, thoroughly enjoying Bucky’s humiliation.

“I love pillow talk,” Jack tried to join in.

“Well, Mr. Hydra, Pierce, I'll talk to you about Bucky's debt right after the wedding. I've got to get this guy out of here. He's meeting the parents tomorrow,” Steve said as he pulled Bucky back toward the velvet cord closing off the room.

“You want me to shoot you now, man?” Brock mocked.

“Hey, don't make him any more nervous than he already is,” Steve scolded.

“Enough!” Pierce said, startling everyone in the room. “I believe that this farce actually stands a chance of convincing your friends and families. I am convinced that you two can explain away where all your wedding money went in the event someone questions you. In order for me to humor you two and allow this charade to continue, I have some conditions. I expect an invitation to the wedding, plus two guests,” he gestured to Brock and Jack.

“Actually, we were thinking about elop—” Steve began to explain.

“OK. Sure. Uh, fish or beef?” Bucky cut him off, not willing to press their luck any farther.

“And you've got a month to get this done,” Pierce said as mildly as if he made a banal comment about the weather.

“A month?” Steve asked incredulously. “I'm not sure it can happen that soon. Sometimes you have to book a year in advance just to reserve the space.”

“I'm sentimental, but I'm not stupid. One month. And under the circumstances, the sweetness clause will be in effect," Pierce stated steel in his voice.

“The sweetness clause?” Steve asked, sounding more unsure than Bucky had ever heard him sound before.

“A precautionary measure. Nothing to concern yourself with,” Pierce replied, flicking a piece of lint off his suit pants. “Now, James, give your finance a kiss. I mean, after all, he did just save your life.”

“I—I… Actually, we don't believe in public displays of affection,” Bucky sputtered. “It's tacky.”

“Yeah, it is. Very much against that,” Steve agreed.

“Well, you'll have to kiss him in front of everyone you know. You might as well start practicing,” Pierce said. His smile was sharklike.

“Come on. He's your fiancé, not your cousin. Give him a kiss,” Brock urged.

In a hurry to appease Pierce, Bucky and Steve rushed to kiss. Bucky lifted his head up to reach Steve, while Steve angled down. The result was Steve making contact with Bucky’s chin. Bucky had to wipe the excess wetness from Steve’s kiss. Knowing that the Hydra would not be happy with that awkward attempt, they tried again. Between the anticipation of the kiss and the adrenaline from the situation he was in, Bucky’s heart was beating so fast he couldn’t get a decent breath. Bucky’s head full of unasked-for thoughts was now buzzing. He felt Steve’s breath on his cheek. He watched Steve’s eyelids flutter, then close. Then their lips met. They didn’t get to bask in the afterglow, because Pierce interrupted before the two could share a moment.

“That's more like it. You got yourself a good man, James. I don't know how you did it, but you did it. It'd be a shame if he was a widower before he got married. You got one month. Not a day more.” Pierce rose and walked out of the room with Rumlow and Rollins in tow. He stopped at the door. “Oh, and, James, good luck meeting Colonel Phillips and his wife. Tell them I said hi.” He left, both Steve and Bucky aware that Pierce knew exactly who he was dealing with. He was the one holding all the cards.

“Fuck!” Bucky exclaimed as he sank back onto the bench.

“Fuck is right, how are we going to pull this off in one month,” Steve complained. “What will people think?”

“At least no one will think you’re pregnant,” Bucky said with a sickly smile. “Aside from that, no one would ever accuse you of being loose.”

Steve narrowed his eyes in response. Bucky’s plan to distract him from their plight by making him angry working like a charm. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky awoke separately the next morning to the sounds of constant pit-a-pat on the roof. It was sopping wet outdoors as the rain fell in slick grey sheets. A soft mist was rising from the pavement. It was the perfect day to stay indoors and hide from all of your problems. Sadly, Bucky and Steve had to prepare for the upcoming dinner with Steve’s parents.

“One month... Everyone's gonna think I'm desperate,” Steve lamented as he pulled out the wedding planner he purchased and looked over the tasks.

“We have bigger fish to fry, OK? Like how we can afford the wedding. Wait a minute, aren't the bride's parents supposed to pay?” Bucky looked over at Steve hopefully.

“No way. We are not asking my parents to pay for our fake wedding. We'll just have to figure something else out. Besides, why am I the bride? It was my idea so technically I proposed to you.”

“What are you saying? A bride is a shameful thing to be? That they can’t be the aggressor in a relationship? I am surprised at your misogynistic attitude. One would think you would be past such gender-biased ideas,” Bucky scolded.

“I am too busy worrying about you asking my parents for money. They're still freaking out that I'm engaged,” Steve said.

“How did they find out?”.

“Tony told Pepper, who told Coulson, a military consultant who works with my adopted father,” Steve said.

“What did he say?” Bucky asked.

“I think the exact words were, ‘miracles do happen!’”

“They got you pegged,” Bucky snorted.

“Listen, my parents aren't the easiest people in the world to get along with, so just try not to say anything that's going to tick them off or make them suspicious or... let me do all the talking, OK? The less they know about you, the better,” Steve explained.

“I see. This really has nothing to do with your parents at all, does it? It has to do with me. You don't think your parents will like me, do you?” Bucky accused.

“No, I know they won't like you. They'll think I'm crazy.”.

“Oh, please. I'm a catch.”

“Oh, please. You're like a 30-year-old man-child who has no friends, no money in the bank and no apparent ambition. My parents will be so proud!” Steve snapped.

“I may not have money in the bank but I have a job. I have friends and I have ambitions. You know nothing about me and I’m a catch,” Bucky seethed.

“You’re right, I was mean. I am sorry,” Steve apologized. “I just have a very rocky relationship with Phillips and Laura. They took me in after my mom passed away, but they hadn’t had children of their own yet. After adopting me, they had twins two years later. I always feel like I’ve been a disappointment to them. Like they wish they didn’t adopt me.”

“I didn’t know you were adopted. Why do you feel like a disappointment to them?” Bucky asked.

“I’ve never really fit in, they’re a military family and I never joined. I’m very liberal. I went to school for art instead of law or business. I picked fights a lot when I was younger. Lately, it’s mostly because they liked my ex and think I messed it all up between us,” Steve explained. He kept his eyes down at his feet. His shoulders were slack, and his arms were crossed. It was as if he was trying to make himself smaller.

Bucky softened at the sight of Steve being so vulnerable. His earlier irritation was gone. “I promise I will behave myself tonight. I will have them forgetting all about your ex,” Bucky replied, determined.

The two of them stayed out of each other’s way until they left to go to Steve’s parents’ house. The sky was tar-black and the large clouds were airy anvils pressing the last sliver of the setting sun down into the horizon. The earlier rain had cut all of the humidity out of the air so even though the ground was still soggy and everything looked saturated there was a catharsis to it. The ever-present humidity that had crept in the week prior was gone, making the walk pleasant.

Steve slowed down when they neared the house. Pulling Bucky to stop him at the end of the driveway. “Remember, no talking. You're my mute fiancé.”

Steve’s words fell on deaf ears because when Laura opened the door, Bucky ran to her. “Mom! Hey! There she is!” Bucky passed her the port wine cheese ball and crackers he was carrying. Laura tried to extend her other hand for Bucky to shake. “Oh, my goodness, I cannot believe this! Forget that. Give me a hug,” Bucky said exuberantly, pulling Laura into a hug. “Wow! It is so good to meet you, really. I have heard so much about you, it's ridiculous.”

Laura wrangled herself free of Bucky with a fond smile and turned to Steve. “Oh my God, show me the ring. Show me the ring!”

“Actually, um, Mom, there is no ring,” Steve said with a wince.

“Oh, seriously. Come on, where's the ring?” Laura laughed.

“No, there is no ring,” Steve said firmly. “Also Bucky and I are equal partners here, it’s just as likely as I would give him a ring.”

“Steve and I were talking about it, and we decided to wait until we can afford to buy the type of ring that he deserves. One as beautiful as his spirit, which I can tell he got from his mother,” Bucky explained, laying on the charm.

A shadow passed over Laura’s face. “Sarah was beautiful and full of spirit. It must have been the Irish in her,” Laura replied, leading Bucky and Steve into the house. Bucky groaned internally at his misstep. He didn’t have time to dwell on it because as soon as they entered the great room of Steve’s family home, Colonel Phillips entered. Bucky handed him the bottle of wine he and Steve brought. Soon, Bucky is ushered away into the sitting room, leaving Steve and Laura alone in the great room.

“I like him, he’s very spirited,” Laura told Steve in a conspiratorial tone.

“That he is, I only hope Chester approves,” Steve replied.

“Just because Chester loved Margaret like a daughter, doesn’t mean he won’t love James too,” she replied, trying to soothe Steve’s nerves as they walked into the sitting room.

“That's Steve's sister Bonnie's wedding, and that's her husband, Will. And these—these are our grandbabies. There are Joey and Samantha. They’re so cute. Here are pictures of Steve’s brother Paul’s graduation from West Point, and here is Paul’s wife Marcy and their daughter Pearl. I’m starting my own army,” Chester was explaining, pointing out various photos to Bucky.

“It's crazy. I never knew Steve had so many nieces and nephews.”

“Strange. Everyone loves Bonnie and Paul. Wait until you meet them. You'll love them. Everybody does. Bonnie was voted most popular at Kings County High School. Paul was valedictorian. Oh, I have that yearbook here somewhere,” Chester said proudly.

“Hon, I'm sure James would rather see pictures of Steve from high school,” Laura said.

“Oh, we put those in the attic,” Steve interjected.

“Oh, that's right,” Laura replied, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Well, here's one of my graduation day from NYU,” Steve said pointing to a small frame on the coffee table.

“Right. That was a proud day for all of us. Did you go to school?” Chester asked.

“Well, I finished my associate's degree two years ago. I got a late start because I waited to use the money from the GI Bill after my enlistment ended," Bucky explained.

“Oh, you served?” Chester asked as his eyes lit up.

“Yup, eight years with the 107th. Left after my enlistment was up," Bucky said.

“Steve, why didn’t you tell me he served?” Chester asked.

“I wanted Bucky to be able to share that with you,” Steve said.

Chester looked at Steve and nodded, before turning back to Bucky. “Steve always had a cause and a penchant for picking fights- albeit for good reasons. I thought for sure he was going to serve, but he never enlisted.”

“I was also a buck-twenty, half-blind, and had a history of being asthmatic as a child. I didn’t sign up because no branch would have wanted me, and I would never pass basic," Steve explained.

Chester didn’t acknowledge Steve’s exposition and kept talking to Bucky. “So, James, what do you do for a living?”

Steve grew a smug smile. “That is a good question, Dad. What do you do for a living, Bucky?”

Laura looked at Steve with a startled expression, “You don't know?”

“Well, I, yeah, I just love to hear him explain it," Steve backpedaled.

“I work for Stark Industries, I do risk management in the R and D department. Basically, I critique the engineers’ designs and inventions to see what the cost versus reward of development would be. If I think it's a viable invention that will do some good in the world, I send it to fabrication. If it isn’t viable or has a potential negative effect, I scrap it.” Bucky’s eyes lit up as he described his job. His hands moved excitedly as he spoke as if he were maneuvering an imaginary object.

“That’s quite impressive. I always thought Steve for all his causes would be a lawyer like his sister. Instead, he got a degree in Fine Arts. I don’t even know what that means," Chester grumbled the last line.

“I always thought it was a fancy way of saying ‘Do you want fries with that’, but Steve got that fancy job at Bloomington Publishing. Who knew to be the president of lettering and typing paid that well,” Laura explained proudly, albeit confused.

“I’m the Chief Typographer, I am the lead graphic designer who chooses the typeface and fixes kerning. Can’t have a catalog or ads without it,” Steve said quietly.

The four of them sat and talked in the sitting room for a bit. Bucky was doing an excellent job of winning his parents over, it seemed it was better than Steve was the one keeping his mouth shut instead of Bucky. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Steve, they were dismissed to go upstairs and wash their hands before dinner. Steve solemnly led Bucky to the washroom and back downstairs to the dining.

“Thank you so much for having me. Your home is absolutely gorgeous. I don't think I've ever seen a home so beautiful.”

“Aw. That's so sweet," Laura cooed before disappearing into the kitchen to serve dinner.

“Did you pay somebody to decorate it? I know you paid somebody. This place looks like a magazine. This centerpiece is amazing, it looks like you stole it from an art gallery,” Bucky said as he admires an intricate handmade bowl.

“Steve made that when he was in high school. He was always a little withdrawn and antisocial, so he didn’t go to many parties. Instead spent all his time up in his room painting,” Chester said.

“Go figure,” Bucky replied with a nervous laugh.

Ignoring Chester and Bucky’s exchange, Steve stared straight ahead toward the door adjoining the kitchen to the dining room. “A great dinner,” Steve said to Laura as he got up to take serving platters out of her hands.

First, Laura served rice pilaf and roasted chicken was brought out. The rice was well cooked but wasn't too oily, and the chicken was roasted brown, a bit overdone, just enough to show it was made by a homemaker and not a professional chef. Both looked delicious, so without wasting any more time everyone took some rice and chicken. Bucky took the fork and knife in his hand and cut a rather large piece of it and put it in his mouth. The crust outside was nice and crisp, yet the meat was tender and succulent inside. As he continued eating eagerly, he noticed that Laura had also served cauliflower au gratin.

“Amazing. You're one hell of a cook,” Bucky added, happy for the change of subject.

“I am so glad you made this roast. I haven’t had a decent home-cooked meal in years.”

“Oh, your parents far away? We should have them over for dinner," Laura suggested.

“It’s just my sister hanging around,” Bucky said in a tone that garnered no more questions.

“I’d love to meet her, does she live in the area?” Laura pressed.

“She does. Right outside the city. In the complete opposite direction,” Bucky said.

“Wonderful. Find out when it would be convenient for her," Laura said, seemingly happy to have that settled.

“I haven't met her yet myself,” Steve whined.

“What? Who gets married without meeting the parents?” Chester said with a jovial tone.

“I guess we do," Bucky laughed.

“Better yet, why not have us all over to your new place? Oh, we're dying to see it," Laura suggested.

“I’m not sure-” Steve started to protest before being cut off.

“Sweetie, would you help me with the dessert?” Laura interjected, giving Steve a pointed look.

“See you in a minute, honey. Whoo!” Steve said in a flat tone as he joined his mom in the kitchen.

“I'll tell you, Dad, it's really great to get a sense of where Steve comes from,” Bucky said.

“Cut the dad crap. Yeah. Did he lose his health insurance? Tell me the truth. Are you being deported?” Chester grilled Bucky.

“No!” Bucky denied.

“Great! I was worried. Why does that boy not hear the clock ticking? Everybody else does. 'Tick-tock', 'tick-tock', 'tick-tock,'” Chester said wryly.

“Yeah, it's more like, "Bong! Bong! Bong!" Bucky teased.

“You got that right. You seem like a really decent guy, and I've got to say, I haven't seen Steve this happy in a long time,” Chester said.

“Really? He seems happy to you?” Bucky asked unsurely.

“It's the happiest I've seen him in years,” Chester said.

“Wow.” Bucky didn’t talk after that, instead, he dwelt on the fact that tonight was the most miserable he has seen Steve since Tony’s wedding. At least Steve enjoyed dressing Bucky down.

“Hon, can you come in the kitchen?” Laura called to Chester from the kitchen.

“The potholder is in the bottom drawer,” Chester called back. Then to Bucky, he said, “Memory is the first thing to go, after the sex, of course.”

“I can't find 'em,” Laura called out with a pointed tone. It was clear she wanted Chester to come into the kitchen so they could talk privately.

“OK. Now, you two lovebirds try and keep your hands off each other," Chester said with an awkward wave as he went to go see what Laura wanted in the kitchen.

Steve paused for a second to make sure Chester was out of earshot. “What’s the matter with you?” Steve said as he gave Bucky a quick slap on the back of the head.

“Ow. Why do you do that?” Bucky said while rubbing the back of his head.

“Thanks to you, we have to have our families over to my completely empty apartment for a meet-and-greet,” Steve said irritated.

“What’s your problem?’ Bucky asked with annoyance.

“For starters, my dad is fawning all over you,” Steve spat.

“So, that’s what you wanted?” Bucky said confused.

“Yeah, but they like you more than me,” Steve complained. He crossed his arms and scowled. Bucky wasn’t sure what was going through Steve’s head. All he knew is that he, himself was someone who craved a tactile experience when he was sad, so his body acted quicker than his brain and pulled Steve closer to him, hugging him.

“Steve, I’m sure it’s not like that.” Steve took a second to bathe in Buckys embrace, breathing shakily against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky fought the urge to run his hand through Steve’s hair.

“Yes, it is. Do you know they only time I can remember him being proud of me? It was when I was in my school art fair in middle school and won first prize. For a little while, it was like I was the only person in the world.” Eventually, Steve steadied himself enough to withdraw himself from the embrace. Steve didn’t severe contact completely, instead of leaving his left side leaning heavily against Bucky and their hands joined.

“Parents just want what's best for their kids, even if they don’t know what that is or if it’s what their kids want. They mean well,” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s hand reassuringly.

“I just want them to look at me like they do you,” Steve said pathetically. Bucky didn’t get a chance to answer because Laura and Chester came back out of the kitchen than with a cheery smile.

“Steven, we are paying for your wedding,” Laura exclaimed.

“Oh, no, no, no. I said we'd take care-” Steve said dismissively.

“Honey, let the woman speak,” Bucky admonished.

“No, no, no. It's out of the question,” Steve said firmly.

“Sweetie, be reasonable,” Bucky said with a touch of a pleading tone.

“No, I'm sorry, we can't accept your money,” Steve said, dropping Bucky’s hand and straightening himself so they were no longer touching.

“We can't? I think we can,” Bucky said grabbing Steve’s chin and turning it toward him. “In fact, I think we should. How can we deny your parents the joy?” Bucky asked loudly, backing Steve into a corner.

“Fine,” Steve reluctantly agreed.

“Now, there's just one catch-” Laura started to say.

“We spent your wedding funds,” Chester said bluntly.

“What? I thought you said I could use the money put aside for my college fund when I got married since I got a full ride scholarship,” Steve said confused.

“We landscaped the backyard. Doesn't it look great?” Chester beamed.

“Whoa, you spent my wedding fund? My college savings?” Steve asked unbelievingly.

“We thought we had more time. After you and Peggy broke up, we didn’t think you were ever going to pull yourself out of that pit of despair,” Laura attested.

“Not that I blame you there, she was a hell of a woman. Don't you worry? We'll just move some money around so we can throw you the wedding of your dreams. It'll be our gift to you and Bucky,” Chester added.

“We’re just so happy you found yourself such a great guy like James,” Laura beamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In order to have Steve’s place furnished in time for dinner, Bucky decided to move all of his things out of his place. Steve borrowed Clint’s truck and they loaded the back up with everything and they brought it to Steve’s place. Between the things they had taken from Steve’s room at his parents, and Bucky’s belongings, Steve thought his home didn’t look bars anymore. Bucky’s style was different than Steve’s. The end result was sort of highbrow hipster sports bar, rather than home decorated by adults, but it would have to do. They were almost finished bringing up Bucky’s rack of weights when Steve was struck by the enormity of the situation.

“I can't do this," Steve groaned as he dropped his end of the dumbbell.

“This is too heavy?” Bucky asked concerned. He went over and put a gentle hand on Steve's forearm. He tried not to flinch when Steve side-eyed him and shrugged his hand off.

“No, I'm talking about my parents. I can't let them pay for our wedding," Steve explained, rolling his eyes and crossing over to the kitchen counter.

“You're giving them joy. They want to do this for you. Why would you want to hurt their feelings?” Bucky countered, following him over.

“Please. They've been hurting my feelings for years. It's payback. I'm sorry. I can't let them pay for our fake wedding," Steve explicated, as he crossed his arms and turned away from Bucky.

“Did they pay for Bonnie's wedding?” Bucky questioned, going behind Steve and putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder, forcing him to turn slightly.

“Of course,” Steve said as he turned around to scowl at Bucky.

“Was it nice?” Bucky went on gesturing at Steve to continue talking.

“It was OK if you're into that sort of thing - custom Vera Wang dresses, horse-drawn carriages, a flock of doves released when they kissed. Laura still cries when she talks about it," Steve expounded with pursed lips.

“See? They just want to share that same number with you," Bucky stated as he clapped his hands together.

“You're good,” Steve said as he gave Bucky a shrewd smile.

“I'm just saying let them pay for the wedding. Then when and if you meet the one - it's a big if - you can elope," Bucky said with no malice.

“Look, we are going to pay them back,” Steve said his stance as firm as his tone.

“It's why we're having the wedding. We have no money, I have a monkey on my back, and you have an empty apartment," Bucky said as he threw his arms in the air out of frustration.

“We're going to pay them back if it takes 10 years, OK? 50/50, remember? Giving gives you joy," Steve demanded as he pointed a finger at Bucky and waved it at him as if he was brandishing a knife.

“I didn't sign up for ten years,” Bucky said and jutted out his jaw defiantly.

“Well, if you don't like the terms, go find another fake fiance," Steve threatened as his entire body started tensing up.

“Fine. We'll pay them back," Bucky said reluctantly took a step back and leaned against the counter on his palms.

“Swear on it," Steve pressed.

“I swear,” Bucky grumbled. “Oh, my God. I'm so looking forward to our divorce.”

Steve suddenly went from a confident posture to trying to fold himself in on himself. It was similar to the posture Bucky saw Steve affect during dinner in his parents' house. “I’m not. Chester will never forgive me. You did such a number on them, they love you. They’d probably want you to get them in the divorce. I disappointed them so much when I told them Peggy and I were not going to be getting married. You know the last time I felt like Chester was proud of me was the night I introduced Peggy to him as my girlfriend.”

“Stop being melodramatic. They’re not that bad," Bucky said with a furrowed brow.

Steve looked away and rubbed his left shoulder with his right arm as if Bucky wounded him. “That’s because they just met you and you already have their love and respect. They look at you like you’re worth something. I’m used to it from my brother and sister, but I can’t take it from you. I just wish I could stop disappointing them. I wish they would stop looking at me like I was a problem that needs to be fixed," Steve said dejectedly.

Bucky wasn’t really sure what to say to make Steve feel better. He looked down and off to the side as he fidgeted with his hair and scratched his nose. Bucky decided to leave Steve alone with his thoughts for awhile and busied himself with cleaning and moving his things around Steve’s place. Later after he had made himself a snack he came back to check on Steve. Steve had a box of paintings and canvases from his parents' attic he was cleaning a card table Bucky brought with him from his place.

“Hey. You got time for a bite?” Bucky asked offering a bite.

“How is the move in going?” Steve asked as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face.

“I can’t go much further without your approval, so I made myself a little snack. Thought my business partner might like some," Bucky offered.

“Is that tiramisu?” Steve asked in amazement and took the plate excitedly.

“Yeah. My sister’s an amazing cook. Taught me everything I know," Bucky explained as he leaned over Steve’s shoulder to watch him work. “Is that what you do for fun?” Bucky gestured at the painting of a man Steve was working on.

“I like to paint, mostly portraits?” Steve said breaking eye contact to look back at the painting.

“Want to do one for me?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“I mostly do post-impressionist stuff color over lines-” Steve explained reluctantly before being cut off.

“I know what post-impressionism is, are you more Sezan or Neel?” Bucky asked with interest.

“I love Alice Neel” Steve answered with excitement. He wasn’t used to people being interested in his art, let alone know who his muses were. He took a few more bites of his tiramisu. “So tell me, how does a man who works for Stark Industries rack up twenty k of gambling debt?” Steve asked tentatively.

“You know how I told you, my sister, is an amazing cook? Well, she had her heart set on culinary school. I helped her with tuition. She did so well she made it into a highly competitive sommelier program. I tried to help her with rent and food so she could focus on school. My salary didn’t spread quite far enough to pay my student loan, my rent, her rent, tuition and have enough to keep us fed. I tried to get creative.”

“Your parents couldn’t help at all?”

“They could if they had two nickels to rub together- also they died when I was a kid so who knows...” Bucky explained with a grim expression.

“I didn’t know," Steve apologized.

“Well, you didn’t ask. I grew up with my sister living with my uncle in a one bedroom apartment. I put myself through undergraduate school mowing lawns. I didn’t take out loans until I went for my masters," Bucky said.

“That sounds awful," Steve commiserated.

“Well, it was. It also helped me learn to take what's yours because no one is going to give it to you," Bucky said with determination in his voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Steve and Laura went out and toured some local wedding shops and venues. Chester and Bucky had stayed in and watched a game. When Steve and Laura made it back to Steve’s place, he saw Chester leaning against the dining room table, arms crossed, that stubborn look on his face that I’ve grown so used to seeing.

“Steve, I can't get over your new place. I love what you've done with it.”

“Thanks, Dad. I was going for the sweaty-locker-room feel," Steve said trying to keep a neutral tone. He was half excited to have earned Chester’s approval about something, and half offended that it took Bucky’s junk to hear it.

“You nailed it,” Chester said either oblivious to Steve’s turmoil or unsympathetic.

“Don't worry. We'll go register at Not Just Sofas. All of this will go," Laura said rubbing Steve’s shoulder reassuringly.

“So, what are you talking about over here?” Bucky asked gesturing to the island in the kitchen where Laura and Steve had spread out various forms and brochures.

“Just making plans,” Laura said making a shooing motion toward Bucky with her hands.

Bucky waved her off and picked up a form that caught his eye. “Oh. Wow. What is that number right there?”

“Uh, that is the price per head,” Steve replied.

“Is that the price for a real human head? Because if not, it's way too expensive!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Weddings aren't cheap, Bucky. Don't worry. Phil and I have got it covered," Laura assured.

“Honey, remember our mantra - less food, more seats,” Bucky said to Steve pointedly.

“Listen to that boy. He makes good sense," Chester called from his spot in the living room.

“Sweetie? We're throwing a wedding, not a tailgate party," Steve said out of the side of his mouth as he elbowed Bucky hard under his ribs. “We lucked out, Bucky. The country club had a cancellation for April 25th. Can you imagine?” His tone was dripping in fake cheer.

“Less than a month before the wedding? Poor soul," Laura said solemnly. “Oh, well, I guess one person's heartbreak is another one's special day, hmm?” She added perking up again. “So, your first counseling session with Reverend Nick - it's Tuesday night.”

“Counselling session?” Steve and Bucky exclaimed in near unison.

“You just go in and chat with the Reverend about your relationship and the hopes and fears you have about marriage counseling,” Laura explained.

“Oh, a lot of touchy-feely mumbo-jumbo if you ask me,” Chester groused.

“What will we talk about?” Bucky asked concealing his slight panic.

“Mom, remember I told you Bucky is not very religious. Do you think maybe Reverend Nick would make an exception?” Steve explained pointedly.

“He will not perform the ceremony unless you go through counseling first,” Laura stated with steel in her voice.

“Just say, 'yes, dear', It's two of the most important words to a successful marriage,” Chester grumbled.

“Yes, dear,” Bucky said glumly.

Laura shot Bucky an exasperated look and then turned her attention back to Steve.

“Honey, have you thought about colors? 'Cause I'm thinking teal, huh? It's one of those few colors that doesn't wash you out.”

All talk stopped when a young woman in her mid-twenties poured through the door. She brought with her an air of chaos. She was dressed in a long flowing skirt, a shimmery loose fitting top and a scarf wrapped around her neck. By looking at her you could tell she loved to create - a child and a dreamer at heart. Upon her entrance, Bucky’s face lost all traces of the tension he was carrying. The smile that spread across Bucky’s face was dazzling.

“There she is,” Bucky said as he ushered Becca into the room. “Hi, Becca.”

“Look at you. Give me a hug. Oh, you're just so huggable," She said loudly. “I'm sorry, honey. I would've been here sooner, but I got lost. I always get lost in a full moon. So, introduce me," her voice had almost a sing-song quality to it.

“Hi,” Laura said as she gave an excited little wave.

“Uh, everybody, this is my sister, Becca,” Bucky explained suddenly self-conscious. ”These are Steve's parents. This is Laura.” Bucky gestured with an open hand toward Laura and Chester.

“Oh, it is so good to meet you. Oh... You, smell wonderful. Like saffron," Becca said as she took Laura’s hand between two of her own.

“Thank you,” Laura replied hesitantly.

“And that is Chester," Bucky said as he directed Becca toward Chester who was still standing in the living room.

“Chester,” Becca said nodding in acknowledgment. “And you must be Steve. Oh! Oh. I am sure that you hear this all the time, but you have the most beautiful aura," She gushed.

“Actually, that's a first,” Steve replied warmly.

“Well, it's true. It's purple and orange and swirls of magenta. I can tell that you are a very passionate lover," she said approvingly as she winked lewdly at her brother. ‘Good work, bro!. Oh, let me see the two of, you together.” She held up her hands as if she had an imaginary camera. “Click. Now I have an announcement to make. I'm sure that Bucky has told you a little bit about our family.”

“He did not-” Chester began to object.

Bucky grabbed Becca’s shoulder and tried to corral her out of the room. “You and I should talk about this in private.”

She shrugged off Bucky’s hand on her shoulder. “It's OK, honey. These people are family now.” Turning back to Steve and his family. “As you know, mine and Bucky’s uncle raised us. Luckily, my brother is an Aries with a Saturn rising, so he perseveres. But a few days ago, out of the blue, our lawyer called. It seems that our uncle had a life insurance policy that they have to pay. After all, Bucky has done for me I would like to use the money to pay for half of the wedding.”

Chester perked up at that. “Well, that's fantastic.”

“No. We can't let her pay,” Bucky said firmly.

Steve balked at that. “We can't? I think we can. I think we should. I mean, how can we deny her that joy?” Steve finished turning Bucky’s argument back on him.

“I'm not letting her pay,” Bucky said with finality.

“See? Now, this is the perfect thing to talk about with Reverend Nick,” Laura blamed brightly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky reported to Reverend Nick’s office the next day. There was plenty of the typical arguing and stress over regular, everyday “stuff.” As if it was a competition over who had a more stressful day at work. They were both hot-tempered, emotional, stubborn and stressed out- to say it didn’t go well was an understatement.

“OK, well, that wasn't so bad,” Bucky said when the time was up. His goal was to say as little as possible during the hour.

“Can I just say one more thing?” Steve asked hesitantly. He bit the side of his cheek as he waited to see how the other two would react.

Nick gave Steve a withering look. He too seemed tired, “Sure. Express yourself," his voice was calm and soothing.

“He refuses to ask his sister for help. You know, it's clear he has issues, but I just feel that rather than avoiding them, he should confront them head-on. It would really help with his personal growth," Steve said gesturing toward Bucky with an open hand.

“Steve's the one who's still desperately searching for approval from his parents, so I really wish he would leave my personal growth out of this,” Bucky said, turning his body towards Steve his hands clenching his knees until he started wildly pointing at Steve.

“Bucky, don't you see why Steve is concerned with your relationship with your sister?” Nick said directing Bucky’s attention back to him and away from Steve. His voice still calm and soothing even though his eyes drifted to the ceiling.

“Yeah, because he wants her to pay for half of the wedding,” Bucky said blinking slowly as he explained Steve's motivation to Nick.

Nick let out a long sigh and chewed his lip before he continued. “I'm sure that Steve’s motivation is more concerned with how you bring these feelings into your role within your own new family with Steve. Isn't that right, Steve?” While he was still keeping his voice calm and soothing, one could hear the struggle to keep his tone neutral.

“No, I want his sister to pay for half,” Steve smirked as he crossed his legs and turned himself away from Bucky.

His eyes pinned on Steve, “Oh, I see,” Nick said, his voice no longer soothing.

“You with me?” Bucky added smugly.

“I mean I'm not the crazy one but it doesn't take Dr. Phil to see that your refusal to get help from family is somehow the root of your gambling problem.”

“Gambling problem?”

“I do not have a gambling problem," Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as if he needed to hold his arms from going out to attack. His the hands were visibly curled into fists, you could see a strong desire to attack Steve.

“Oh, come on. I would say owing 15,000 to a bookie named 'The' hydra who's gonna have you killed unless you pay him I would say that's a pretty big problem, wouldn't you?” Steve said placing one hand on his hip and the other was facing palm up towards Nick.

“Bucky, you owe 15,000 to a bookie?” Nick’s hand wiped across his face with the fingers spread open. When his hand came down he had a schooled expression of neutrality once more.

“Named 'The' Hydra?”. Steve said with a sharp nod of his head.

“Who's gonna have him killed if he doesn't pay - I got that part,” Nick replied to Steve shooting him a dark look. “Is it true?” He directed at Bucky.

“No. It is not true. I do not owe 15,000," Bucky said with a stilted pace. He looked away from Nick as he said it.

“What?” Steve turned back to Bucky shocked and pleased.

Bucky hung his head and sucked his lips between his teeth. “It's 20,000. Ah, didn't see that one coming now, did you?” he said with a dark laugh.

“No, I didn't. You owe another 5,000 dollars?” Steve yelled at Bucky. His hands gripping the armrests, keeping him from launching himself at Bucky.

“No, not exactly. Remember what The Hydra was talking to us about at the aquarium? The sweetness clause? It's like a service charge. For those special occasions when The Hydra shows just how sweet of a guy he can be," Bucky explained. wiping beneath the collar as though there is a lot of heat in Nick’s office.

“Steve, tell Bucky how this makes you feel," Nick snapped.

“I feel like I cannot wait for this to be over so I never have to see you again," Steve shot back with a contemptuous glare in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky knit his eyebrows and gave Steve a half smile. “Don't expect a Christmas card from me either, sweetie," He said out of the side of his mouth.

Nick spoke very slowly and clearly. “Hold on. Hold on. I'm confused. Are we calling the wedding off?” Using his open hand to gesture between the two he ended the gesture with a backward hand flip.

“No way," Steve and Bucky turned from yelling at each other to face Nick and gave him a look that conveyed they thought he was crazy for asking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky and Steve were sitting at the dining room table in Steve’s place the next day going over plans. Bucky was leaning back in his chair looking at patterns in the white paint on Steve’s ceiling. He was stiff as a plank and only half listening to what Steve was explaining to his left. Steve had a notebook open in front of himself with the seating chart. He was positioned so he was facing toward the window. His left leg was tucked under the right causing him to lean off toward the left. He was hunched over the book making notes and placing guests around the tables. He was talking as fast as he could so he could finish the task and get up from the table and away from Bucky.

“Oh, good. You're home”. Laura said as she burst through the door to Steve’s apartment.

Steve exploded up from the table. He was torn between being annoyed at his mom for bursting in and relieved he had a distraction. “Mom, those keys are for emergencies only," Steve admonished.

Laura appraised Steve with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. “This is an emergency," She snapped.

Chester came in and surveyed the room. In a low menacing tone, he addressed Bucky. “The wedding is off.”

“What?” Steve and Bucky said in unison.

Laura gave Bucky a flinty glare and turned back to Steve. “Your father played golf this morning with Reverend Nick.”

Chester didn’t look at Steve, instead, he focused his attention on Bucky. Disappointment showed clear on his face as Chester said. “He told me about your little gambling problem.”

Bucky put his arms up and faced his hands out as if he was being held at gunpoint. “I don't have a gambling problem.”

Chester shook his head in disgust and then turned toward Steve finally. “I'm sorry, son. I'm not letting you marry an addicted gambler.”

“I thought it was supposed to be confidential," Steve balked.

“Oh, Reverend Nick is a terrible gossip. Thank God we're not Catholic. That man could never handle confessions," Laura explained with a dismissive wave.

Chester looked at Bucky again trying “Bucky, we feel for your predicament. We think you're a good guy, but we've got to look out for Steve," He said grimly. “He isn't always a realist. What with his head in the cloud attitude. I mean look at your paint hobby.” Chester finished directing the last part at Steve.

“Excuse me?” Steve said with an air of confusion and anger.

Chester gave a long sigh. “What good is it ever going to serve you.”

Steve spat the words out as if each one was a bullet he was firing from a gun. “Well, it’s the only thing that makes me feel like me. Aside from that, I have a job that pays well and I have lived on my own. How much more grounded can I be?”

“It’s not like I don’t have a real job...” Chester started but dropped that line of thought when he saw Steve’s face. “Just saying it's a pattern.” He turned toward Laura who had her hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. The other arm was slung over her waist.

Without thinking, Bucky rounded on Chester and immediately went on the offensive on Steve’s behalf. If he didn’t have to suck up to them because the wedding was off, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. “To be honest I’ve seen Steve’s art. His paintings are raw and powerful. Maybe cut him some slack. He owns his own place, he has a lucrative career...” Bucky gesticulated his hand wildly. Pointing in the air as if he was stabbing something with a knife.

Laura blinked, taken aback by Bucky's outburst. She decided to get the conversation back on course. “I'm sorry. We can't support this wedding," She said gently but firmly.

“Steve, I can't get over your new place. I love what you've done with it.”

“Thanks, Dad. I was going for the sweaty-locker-room feel," Steve said trying to keep a neutral tone. He was half excited to have earned Chester’s approval about something, and half offended that it took Bucky’s junk to hear it.

“You nailed it,” Chester said either oblivious to Steve’s turmoil or unsympathetic.

“Don't worry. We'll go register at Not Just Sofas. All of this will go," Laura said rubbing Steve’s shoulder reassuringly.

“So, what are you talking about over here?” Bucky asked gesturing to the island in the kitchen where Laura and Steve had spread out various forms and brochures.

“Just making plans,” Laura said making a shooing motion toward Bucky with her hands.

Bucky waved her off and picked up a form that caught his eye. “Oh. Wow. What is that number right there?”

“Uh, that is the price per head,” Steve replied.

“Is that the price for a real human head? Because if not, it's way too expensive!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Weddings aren't cheap, Bucky. Don't worry. Phil and I have got it covered," Laura assured.

“Honey, remember our mantra - less food, more seats,” Bucky said to Steve pointedly.

“Listen to that boy. He makes good sense," Chester called from his spot in the living room.

“Sweetie? We're throwing a wedding, not a tailgate party," Steve said out of the side of his mouth as he elbowed Bucky hard under his ribs. “We lucked out, Bucky. The country club had a cancellation for April 25th. Can you imagine?” His tone was dripping in fake cheer.

“Less than a month before the wedding? Poor soul," Laura said solemnly. “Oh, well, I guess one person's heartbreak is another one's special day, hmm?” She added perking up again. “So, your first counseling session with Reverend Nick - it's Tuesday night.”

“Counselling session?” Steve and Bucky exclaimed in near unison.

“You just go in and chat with the Reverend about your relationship and the hopes and fears you have about marriage counseling,” Laura explained.

“Oh, a lot of touchy-feely mumbo-jumbo if you ask me,” Chester groused.

“What will we talk about?” Bucky asked concealing his slight panic.

“Mom, remember I told you Bucky is not very religious. Do you think maybe Reverend Nick would make an exception?” Steve explained pointedly.

“He will not perform the ceremony unless you go through counseling first,” Laura stated with steel in her voice.

“Just say, 'yes, dear', It's two of the most important words to a successful marriage,” Chester grumbled.

“Yes, dear,” Bucky said glumly.

Laura shot Bucky an exasperated look and then turned her attention back to Steve.

“Honey, have you thought about colors? 'Cause I'm thinking teal, huh? It's one of those few colors that doesn't wash you out.”

All talk stopped when a young woman in her mid-twenties poured through the door. She brought with her an air of chaos. She was dressed in a long flowing skirt, a shimmery loose fitting top and a scarf wrapped around her neck. By looking at her you could tell she loved to create - a child and a dreamer at heart. Upon her entrance, Bucky’s face lost all traces of the tension he was carrying. The smile that spread across Bucky’s face was dazzling.

“There she is,” Bucky said as he ushered Becca into the room. “Hi, Becca.”

“Look at you. Give me a hug. Oh, you're just so huggable," She said loudly. “I'm sorry, honey. I would've been here sooner, but I got lost. I always get lost in a full moon. So, introduce me," her voice had almost a sing-song quality to it.

“Hi,” Laura said as she gave an excited little wave.

“Uh, everybody, this is my sister, Becca,” Bucky explained suddenly self-conscious. ”These are Steve's parents. This is Laura.” Bucky gestured with an open hand toward Laura and Chester.

“Oh, it is so good to meet you. Oh... You, smell wonderful. Like saffron," Becca said as she took Laura’s hand between two of her own.

“Thank you,” Laura replied hesitantly.

“And that is Chester," Bucky said as he directed Becca toward Chester who was still standing in the living room.

“Chester,” Becca said nodding in acknowledgment. “And you must be Steve. Oh! Oh. I am sure that you hear this all the time, but you have the most beautiful aura," She gushed.

“Actually, that's a first,” Steve replied warmly.

“Well, it's true. It's purple and orange and swirls of magenta. I can tell that you are a very passionate lover," she said approvingly as she winked lewdly at her brother. ‘Good work, bro!. Oh, let me see the two of, you together.” She held up her hands as if she had an imaginary camera. “Click. Now I have an announcement to make. I'm sure that Bucky has told you a little bit about our family.”

“He did not-” Chester began to object.

Bucky grabbed Becca’s shoulder and tried to corral her out of the room. “You and I should talk about this in private.”

She shrugged off Bucky’s hand on her shoulder. “It's OK, honey. These people are family now.” Turning back to Steve and his family. “As you know, mine and Bucky’s uncle raised us. Luckily, my brother is an Aries with a Saturn rising, so he perseveres. But a few days ago, out of the blue, our lawyer called. It seems that our uncle had a life insurance policy that they have to pay. After all, Bucky has done for me I would like to use the money to pay for half of the wedding.”

Chester perked up at that. “Well, that's fantastic.”

“No. We can't let her pay,” Bucky said firmly.

Steve balked at that. “We can't? I think we can. I think we should. I mean, how can we deny her that joy?” Steve finished turning Bucky’s argument back on him.

“I'm not letting her pay,” Bucky said with finality.

“See? Now, this is the perfect thing to talk about with Reverend Nick,” Laura blamed brightly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky reported to Reverend Nick’s office the next day. There was plenty of the typical arguing and stress over regular, everyday “stuff.” As if it was a competition over who had a more stressful day at work. They were both hot-tempered, emotional, stubborn and stressed out- to say it didn’t go well was an understatement.

“OK, well, that wasn't so bad,” Bucky said when the time was up. His goal was to say as little as possible during the hour.

“Can I just say one more thing?” Steve asked hesitantly. He bit the side of his cheek as he waited to see how the other two would react.

Nick gave Steve a withering look. He too seemed tired, “Sure. Express yourself," his voice was calm and soothing.

“He refuses to ask his sister for help. You know, it's clear he has issues, but I just feel that rather than avoiding them, he should confront them head-on. It would really help with his personal growth," Steve said gesturing toward Bucky with an open hand.

“Steve's the one who's still desperately searching for approval from his parents, so I really wish he would leave my personal growth out of this,” Bucky said, turning his body towards Steve his hands clenching his knees until he started wildly pointing at Steve.

“Bucky, don't you see why Steve is concerned with your relationship with your sister?” Nick said directing Bucky’s attention back to him and away from Steve. His voice still calm and soothing even though his eyes drifted to the ceiling.

“Yeah, because he wants her to pay for half of the wedding,” Bucky said blinking slowly as he explained Steve's motivation to Nick.

Nick let out a long sigh and chewed his lip before he continued. “I'm sure that Steve’s motivation is more concerned with how you bring these feelings into your role within your own new family with Steve. Isn't that right, Steve?” While he was still keeping his voice calm and soothing, one could hear the struggle to keep his tone neutral.

“No, I want his sister to pay for half,” Steve smirked as he crossed his legs and turned himself away from Bucky.

His eyes pinned on Steve, “Oh, I see,” Nick said, his voice no longer soothing.

“You with me?” Bucky added smugly.

“I mean I'm not the crazy one but it doesn't take Dr. Phil to see that your refusal to get help from family is somehow the root of your gambling problem.”

“Gambling problem?”

“I do not have a gambling problem," Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as if he needed to hold his arms from going out to attack. His the hands were visibly curled into fists, you could see a strong desire to attack Steve.

“Oh, come on. I would say owing 15,000 to a bookie named 'The' hydra who's gonna have you killed unless you pay him I would say that's a pretty big problem, wouldn't you?” Steve said placing one hand on his hip and the other was facing palm up towards Nick.

“Bucky, you owe 15,000 to a bookie?” Nick’s hand wiped across his face with the fingers spread open. When his hand came down he had a schooled expression of neutrality once more.

“Named 'The' Hydra?”. Steve said with a sharp nod of his head.

“Who's gonna have him killed if he doesn't pay - I got that part,” Nick replied to Steve shooting him a dark look. “Is it true?” He directed at Bucky.

“No. It is not true. I do not owe 15,000," Bucky said with a stilted pace. He looked away from Nick as he said it.

“What?” Steve turned back to Bucky shocked and pleased.

Bucky hung his head and sucked his lips between his teeth. “It's 20,000. Ah, didn't see that one coming now, did you?” he said with a dark laugh.

“No, I didn't. You owe another 5,000 dollars?” Steve yelled at Bucky. His hands gripping the armrests, keeping him from launching himself at Bucky.

“No, not exactly. Remember what The Hydra was talking to us about at the aquarium? The sweetness clause? It's like a service charge. For those special occasions when The Hydra shows just how sweet of a guy he can be," Bucky explained. wiping beneath the collar as though there is a lot of heat in Nick’s office.

“Steve, tell Bucky how this makes you feel," Nick snapped.

“I feel like I cannot wait for this to be over so I never have to see you again," Steve shot back with a contemptuous glare in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky knit his eyebrows and gave Steve a half smile. “Don't expect a Christmas card from me either, sweetie," He said out of the side of his mouth.

Nick spoke very slowly and clearly. “Hold on. Hold on. I'm confused. Are we calling the wedding off?” Using his open hand to gesture between the two he ended the gesture with a backward hand flip.

“No way," Steve and Bucky turned from yelling at each other to face Nick and gave him a look that conveyed they thought he was crazy for asking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky and Steve were sitting at the dining room table in Steve’s place the next day going over plans. Bucky was leaning back in his chair looking at patterns in the white paint on Steve’s ceiling. He was stiff as a plank and only half listening to what Steve was explaining to his left. Steve had a notebook open in front of himself with the seating chart. He was positioned so he was facing toward the window. His left leg was tucked under the right causing him to lean off toward the left. He was hunched over the book making notes and placing guests around the tables. He was talking as fast as he could so he could finish the task and get up from the table and away from Bucky.

“Oh, good. You're home”. Laura said as she burst through the door to Steve’s apartment.

Steve exploded up from the table. He was torn between being annoyed at his mom for bursting in and relieved he had a distraction. “Mom, those keys are for emergencies only," Steve admonished.

Laura appraised Steve with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. “This is an emergency," She snapped.

Chester came in and surveyed the room. In a low menacing tone, he addressed Bucky. “The wedding is off.”

“What?” Steve and Bucky said in unison.

Laura gave Bucky a flinty glare and turned back to Steve. “Your father played golf this morning with Reverend Nick.”

Chester didn’t look at Steve, instead, he focused his attention on Bucky. Disappointment showed clear on his face as Chester said. “He told me about your little gambling problem.”

Bucky put his arms up and faced his hands out as if he was being held at gunpoint. “I don't have a gambling problem.”

Chester shook his head in disgust and then turned toward Steve finally. “I'm sorry, son. I'm not letting you marry an addicted gambler.”

“I thought it was supposed to be confidential," Steve balked.

“Oh, Reverend Nick is a terrible gossip. Thank God we're not Catholic. That man could never handle confessions," Laura explained with a dismissive wave.

Chester looked at Bucky again trying “Bucky, we feel for your predicament. We think you're a good guy, but we've got to look out for Steve," He said grimly. “He isn't always a realist. What with his head in the cloud attitude. I mean look at your paint hobby.” Chester finished directing the last part at Steve.

“Excuse me?” Steve said with an air of confusion and anger.

Chester gave a long sigh. “What good is it ever going to serve you.”

Steve spat the words out as if each one was a bullet he was firing from a gun. “Well, it’s the only thing that makes me feel like me. Aside from that, I have a job that pays well and I have lived on my own. How much more grounded can I be?”

“It’s not like I don’t have a real job...” Chester started but dropped that line of thought when he saw Steve’s face. “Just saying it's a pattern.” He turned toward Laura who had her hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. The other arm was slung over her waist.

Without thinking, Bucky rounded on Chester and immediately went on the offensive on Steve’s behalf. If he didn’t have to suck up to them because the wedding was off, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. “To be honest I’ve seen Steve’s art. His paintings are raw and powerful. Maybe cut him some slack. He owns his own place, he has a lucrative career...” Bucky gesticulated his hand wildly. Pointing in the air as if he was stabbing something with a knife.

Laura blinked, taken aback by Bucky's outburst. She decided to get the conversation back on course. “I'm sorry. We can't support this wedding," She said gently but firmly.

Steve looked at Bucky in shock and disbelief. He chewed on the side of his cheek as he mulled things over in his mind. Finally, he faced Chester. “I see," he said as he straightened his back and held his head up. “Mom, Dad, I'm ashamed of you. Marriage isn't only for the good times.” Turning toward Laura he locked eyes with her. “Mom, did you leave Dad when he had that awful toenail fungus?” He asked clasping his hands behind his back and tilting his head toward her.

Laura looked down and fidgeted with her nails. “No”, she replied.

Keeping his shoulders squared, Steve rounded toward his father and tilted his head in Chester’s direction. “Dad, did you leave mom when she gave herself that bad home perm and was bald for a year?”

“No,” Chester said annoyed.

“And I'm not leaving Bucky in his time of need, either,” Steve said firmly, his tone clear that there was no room for argument.

Bucky looked at Steve in wonder, seeing the blonde with new eyes. “Thanks.”

“Besides, the catering deposit is non-refundable,” Steve added nonchalantly, putting the final nail in the argument’s coffin.

Chester looked like someone slapped him. “It is?” his voice sounded pained.

“Won't get a dime back," Bucky added nodding furiously.

Chester turned toward Laura “Can they do that?”

“Yes,” she said as she tilted her head from one side to the other and shrugged her shoulders.

A sly smile spread over Steve’s face as he looked at Bucky out of the corner of his eye. “And on top of all that, Bucky has agreed to go to Gamblers Anonymous.”

“Oh!” Laura’s hand shot to cover her mouth. She clapped excitedly.

Bucky’s eyes widened in shock as he processed what Steve said. “What?” his eyes were still wide and unfocused and his jaw hung down as Laura embraced him. You can beat this, son. I am so proud of you," Chester said approvingly. Giving him a smack on the back. The move sent Bucky staggering because he wasn’t paying enough attention to brace for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky was both surprised and dumbfounded by his first Gamblers Anonymous meeting. Bucky’s imagination, with the help of television and movies, painted a picture of a room filled with people that had unkempt appearances, borderline offensive hygiene, and at least one person emitting a radiance of booze. The majority of the members were clean, well-kept, and looked like they could be working in a cubicle in a finance building somewhere. He was not prepared for what he felt was an elaborate depiction of this clean and encouraging environment- he had originally pictured a dank basement in a community center or a run-down church. 

After walking through the threshold and soaking it all in, Bucky took a seat near the back where he assumed the newbies were relegated to. Upon finding his spot, he was immediately welcomed by an older gentleman, Logan, who was eager to invite him in.

“Hi, I'm, uh, Bucky, and, uh, I'm a gambler.

The salutation was met with a chorus of “Hi, Bucky.” He thought he could shrink back into his seat of obscurity but the room’s eyes remained on him.

“Still me? Well, um, what can I say? Um...You gotta know when to hold'em. Know...when to fold 'em. Thank you. That felt good. ”Bucky wished he could have honestly put a greater effort into telling his journey to the room and exposed some emphatic event that helped he discover his problem, but he didn’t. He still contested he wasn’t an addict and he didn’t belong there. While he didn’t feel the need to bear his soul to the group he did listen to everyone else so he could use their stories to justify to Reverend Nick, Steve’s parents and himself that he was not an addict.

“Hi, my name is Logan, and I'm a gambling addict. Horses were my thing. I spent more time at the track than I did with my family. And at my lowest point, I was over 300,000 in debt. Thanks to these meetings, I've been able to control my addictions, and I haven't placed a bet in over five years.”

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Way to go.”

Logan gave Bucky a solemn look and continued his story. “I thought I hit rock bottom 20 years ago, but I was wrong. Many years later I found out that at the level I thought was rock bottom there was still an elevator that went even deeper to the sub-basement. Around the time I maxed out at three thousand dollars in debt, I had bookies looking for me. When I couldn’t pay them fast enough I had them looking for me at my job, my hangouts and my home. One time my debt caught up with my wife. You see, instead of my actions putting myself in danger, they started putting pressure on her. They saw when they threatened her I paid up quicker. Then, when I just couldn’t pay things got out of control and she died.”

That stopped Bucky in his tracks. How many people had thought they had their problem under control? How much would it take for Bucky to hit his own rock bottom? What will his rock bottom be? He already owed half his annual salary. He had dragged Steve and his family into his mess. What if one of them was hurt the way Pierce and his goons were threatening him? Maybe his addiction will take him as far as living on the streets before he’s finally ready to change for good. Maybe it would catch up with Becca?

After the meeting, Bucky ran over to Logan “Hey.” Once he had the older man’s attention he was suddenly less sure of himself. Bucky bit his lip before he rambled. “I’m Bucky? I spoke a little earlier?” He rocked a little on his feet while he waited for Logan to respond.

Logan smiled at Bucky as if he were a child. “I remember.” He stared at Bucky expectantly.

When Bucky realized he was just standing there he gave himself a little jolt. “Yeah. Um, listen, your story saved my life tonight, and, uh, I was just wondering...” Bucky said as he made eye contact with Logan’s chin.

“If I'd be your sponsor? Sure. Absolutely," Logan said indulgently.

Bucky expressed his appreciation to Logan for taking me under his wing in a place would have otherwise been lost. Knowing his interest in learning, he informed Bucky about an AA meeting oriented to young addicts (under thirty). For the first time in a while, Bucky looked forward to the meeting.

The second meeting two days later was much less awe-inspiring and welcoming as his first. The people in the room were all standing around watching the other occupants and drinking from Starbucks cups. They still didn’t look like poster children for a gambler group, but they lacked the spirit of hope and comfort the other group had. They all had an air of uncertainty about them. No one talked to anyone else and they had to be directed to sit and be prompted to talk. No one wanted to go first- well almost no one.

A foppish, blandly handsome man clearly older than twenty- five strutted up in front of the room. He addressed them all with a bored-sounding tone. “My name is Justin, I used to be one of you losers. I used to play scratch offs to make money. Then I made my first invention and patent it. I used the money from that to pay my debt and then started my own company. It’s called Hammer-Tech, some of you have heard of it, I’m sure. I’m going to be the next Stark. I just took my company public. I’m a multi-millionaire now. If you all clean up your act you can come work for me someday and then you’ll have a job and won’t have to gamble," Justin expounded smugly. When he was done he passed around business cards that featured some of the worst graphic design Bucky had ever seen along with a head-shot of the man himself.

Never before had Bucky been so disgusted by a person from only hearing a few short sentences from them. Bucky knew he would need to go back to the other group to grow as a person, but he decided he could still get something tonight from being here.

“Hey Justin, Can I ask you something?” Bucky started.

“Yes I will be your sponsor," Justin cut in flashing Bucky a wide grin with too many teeth.

Bucky decided to play into Justin’s obsessive, narcissistic and delusional tendencies. “Actually, if you'd come to my wedding.”

Justin let his self-important facade slip, “But we just met.”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Justin through his bangs, trying to look unsure of himself. “I know. I know. It's just that you've been such a wealth... of inspiration to me. If you could write down your name and address, I would love to send you an invitation.”

“Sure, um...” Justin nodded looking very out of his element.

When he noticed Justin fumbling for his pockets he held out a pad of paper and a pen before the other man had an excuse to leave. “Paper. Pen.” Justin deflated a little. “Sure. Appreciate it," he said tightly.

“That's great," Bucky said staring over Justin’s shoulder, making sure he was writing things down clearly.

Justin handed Bucky the paper. “Here you go," he said meekly before he escaped in a hurry.

Before Bucky had time to bask in his success, someone came and tapped him on his shoulder. A young woman was standing behind him, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was as tall as Bucky’s chin and trim. Her long red hair gave her the allusion of fire.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help but over-hearing. You're not really getting married, are you?” She asked in a husky voice.

“Why do you ask?” Bucky asked with an air of annoyance. He didn’t like that she seemed to be analyzing him.

“It's just that you don't seem like the marrying type, that's all.” She said simply. Although her eyes seemed to be cutting him up and putting him under a microscope.

“A lot of people keep saying that. Well, I guess I am the type, because, yes, I am getting married.” He replied mulishly. He didn’t like that she seemed to be insinuating he couldn’t commit, even though she had nothing to base that assumption on.

“Too bad.” She said while she looked down and batted her eyelashes at him. She peered up through half-lidded eyes coyly.

“But not for several weeks,” Bucky added, taken aback from her sudden change.

“I know we're not supposed to gamble anymore-” She drawled and stopped as if wanting Bucky to fill in the blanks.

“That's my understanding too.” He replied while he turned slightly toward her while shooting her a dazzling grin. He was relieved at the change of pace. He didn’t like the feeling of appraisal, but harmless flirting he could handle.

“That doesn't rule out all risky behavior, does it?” She asked with a soft smile as she reached over and drew her hand down his arm as if she was trying to get his attention before he turned away- even though he made no move to leave.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked while glancing down at her hand on his wrist and back to her face.

“Buy a girl a drink?” She asked giving him a half smile and a wink. She tightened her hand around his wrist and pulled him toward the door.

“Maybe just one.” He said following her lead out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, he's a real spitfire, I'll tell you that. He does not make it easy.” Bucky said wistfully as he put his hands inside his leather jacket and walked alongside the girl from the group, who he learned was named Natasha.

“Well, relationships never are.” She said flatly. Bucky had been talking about Steve non-stop for the four city blocks they walked together from their meeting.

“There is something kind of cool about him, something that just, I don't know, sneaks up on you.” He added, not wanting Natasha to get the wrong impression of Steve.

“That's great. Well, this is my stop.” She cut in sharply when they reached the outside of an apartment building.

Bucky blinked in surprise. “Be careful getting off.” He joked.

“That'll be up to you,” Natasha said while giving him a smoldering look and turning toward the door. She looked over her shoulder to find Bucky standing on the sidewalk looking bewildered. “Well, Mr Gambling Man, or the marrying type, just how much risk are you willing to take?” She added giving him an invitation to follow her in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Crazy, huh?” Steve asked his group of friends as he pulled out a hot pink tux and held it up.

Sam looked Steve up and down while he held up the jacket. “Yeah. You've known this guy, what, a month? You sure you're not rebounding?” He asked, pretending Steve wasn’t referring to the monstrosity that was the tuxedo in his hands.

“I’m sure,” Steve said with an eye-roll. He appreciated Sam’s concern, but his friend has always been a little overprotective of him.

“When am I going to meet this Bucky? Wait a minute, why haven't I met Bucky? Has the family met him?” Clint demanded.

“Everyone but Bonnie. Tony, what do you think of this one?” Steve replied and tried to steer the conversation back to his pressing need to pick out a wedding tux. Tony was always a safe bet to tiptoe around emotional minefields.

Tony for his part was in a different section looking at expensive suits. “Sorry, what?”

“What do you think?” Steve asked with a smile in his voice as he held up a white tuxedo.

Tony looked at the tuxedo and back at the rack he was perusing and held up a paisley suit coat. He then tried the coat on. “This one's my favorite.” he flashed Steve his best shit-eating-grin and then in an instant got somber. “I had a feeling you two would hit it off.”

Steve was surprised by that admission, both because he and Tony rarely talked about this type of stuff and because he couldn’t fathom why anyone would think Bucky would be a good match for him. “Really? Why?”

“Because I know you, and I know how important loyalty is to you. And Pepper told me that out of all his crew, Bucky is the one guy that he could always count on 24-7.” Tony said simply. “I feel the same way about you. Both of you are loyal to a fault”

Clint thinking Steve’s reaction was a result of cold feet tried to chime in “How is he with his family? That says a lot about how he'd be with you.”

Steve gave the question some thought and answered “Well, he's wonderful with his sister. He would do anything for her and has already sacrificed a ton for her benefit”. Even Sam who was skeptical of Steve’s sudden rush into marriage couldn’t miss the fond tone and soft smile Steve had when talking about Bucky.

Sam looked Steve in the eye and asked: “And you said that he gets along with your parents?”

“Strangely, yes,” Steve admitted with the same dopey grin.

Sam gave an impressed nod. “Well, then he must really love you.”

Tony rolled his eyes and then gave Steve a leer “Forget the parents. How is he at the horizontal hokey-pokey?”

“You guys.” Steve erupted in a full body blush.

“Yeah, Tony, so rude.” Clint admonished. “But can we talk about his body?”

Tony gave Clint a gleeful high five as Steve put his head in his hands “Seriously, he has ab muscles I didn't know existed.”

“Oh, my God, you're blushing even more. How do you have enough blood?” Clint laughed.

“No, I'm not.” Steve said with a whine.

“Yes, you are. I'm not sure I've ever even seen you blush like that before.” Sam informed him gently.

“Aww.” Tony and Clint chimed in obnoxiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve came home to a dark apartment that night and went to bed, a little hurt and curious that Bucky never mentioned he wasn’t coming home after his meeting. He had decided he wasn’t going to make a big deal about it until Bucky burst into his room around 2pm.

“Hey there, Bridezilla,” Bucky said brightly. Steve couldn’t help but notice he still was wearing the same thing he had worn when he left for his meeting the day before.

Steve’s eyes narrowed as Bucky handed him a plate. “What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

“I made us a lasagna so that we can celebrate,” Bucky replied brightly, oblivious to the storm brewing in Steve’s head.

“Celebrate?” Steve asked confused.

“Yeah, we got our first official wedding gifts today. You are now the proud owner of a cupcake carrier and I have a check for 100 bucks.” Bucky said furnishing the gifts.

“Awesome.” Steve said flatly. Bucky looked at Steve and suddenly understood why he was being distant. “Oh, hey, um, sorry about last night.”

Steve turned his whole body toward Bucky and looked him hard in the eyes as he crossed his arms across his check and arched an eyebrow. “Last night?”

“I should've called and let you know I wasn't going to come home.” Bucky replied abashedly.

“Oh, did you not come back? I didn't notice.” Steve said innocently as he got up and crossed the room to busy himself with something.

Bucky let his face fall slightly “Oh. OK, well, good.”

Steve reeled back around toward Bucky “And we're just fake fiances, James, remember? It's not like we're really in love.”

Bucky blinked and let his face mover into a frown “I got it.”

“You know, at some point, we're going to have to talk about our vows,” Steve said waving a folder that he picked up in his hands.

“Don't we just repeat what the reverend says?” Bucky asked with confusion.

“Ugh, church vows are so cold and impersonal.” Steve groaned.

“Yeah, I'd hate for our fake vows at our fake wedding to not be from the heart.” Bucky snorted.

Steve glared. “Look, all of my family are friends are gonna be there. If the vows are gonna be fake, I'd still like for them to be impressive.”

Bucky had the decency to look sorry for offending Steve “Can't you just read a poem or something?”

Steve let his eyes move toward the ceiling and let out a frustrated sigh. “Okay, you know what? Never mind. I'll write your vows for you. You don't have to worry about it.”

Bucky’s eyebrows knit, “What about your vows?”

Steve’s jaw clenched before he evenly asked, “What do you mean?”

“You get to write exactly what you want me to say. What about what you're going to say to me?” Bucky said accusingly, not even sure why he suddenly was getting offended.

“I thought I'd just read a poem or something,” Steve replied with a mean smirk.

“What? No, I don't think so. You know what? I'm gonna write your vows.” Bucky said as he crossed his arms and widened his stance.

Steve rolled his eyes again “Fine.”

“Can I get a piece of paper?” Bucky asked. Steve shoved an extra notebook at him. “Got an extra pen?” Bucky barely had time to duck when a pen whizzed by his head. “What is that?” Bucky demanded at Steve.

‘It's a pen.” Steve said flatly.

“Okay. What do you have so far?” Bucky said as he leaned into Steve’s personal space and read over his shoulder. "Steve, I don't know how loving a person could be until I met you." Bucky read out loud, scoffing at the end.

“What?” Steve demanded.

“I just sound like such a loser,” Bucky complained.

Steve looked at the ceiling and then hissed through his teeth. “You are a loser.”

Bucky winced dramatically “I don't think I could read that with a straight face.”

“Well, I don't know if you can even read, period,” Steve replied with false cheer.

Bucky stepped back as if he was slapped. He got up and moved to the door. ‘You know what? Enjoy the lasagna. I've lost my appetite.” Bucky replied softly.

Steve felt bad for offending him, but he still wasn’t ready to let the spat between them end. “Maybe you left it where you were last night,” he replied equally as soft.

Realization hit Bucky like a truck, but he didn’t want to admit he felt guilty. “Uh. So now I'm supposed to check with you, my fake fiance.”

“No, because that would be considerate, something you know nothing about,” Steve said as he got up and moved to push through the doorway Bucky was standing in.

“Well, for your information, I walked someone home last night, and then I slept at Becca’s. Why? I have no idea.” Bucky replied, blocking him.

Steve was about to continue the fight when his phone rang. It was Chester. Steve’s stomach dropped, Chester never called his cell phone. Something must be wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With trepidation Steve answered the call, “Hello?”. There was a pause for what Bucky could only assume was Chester’s reply and explanation to Steve followed. What it was Bucky had no idea because he could only hear Steve’s end of the conversation. He knew it wasn’t good because all the color drained from Steve’s face as he listened before exclaiming, “Oh, my God. OK, I'll be right there.”

Bucky moved over to Steve who seemed to be staring at the phone in his hand lost, “What happened?” he asked.

“My sister's in the hospital. She had a car accident.” Steve numbly replied.

All thoughts of their previous argument were gone as Bucky tried to help Steve get himself together enough to make it to the hospital without having an accident himself. Bucky wasn't sure if Steve registered the drive over to the hospital, but he was out of the car like a lightning bolt.

They were barely through the automatic sliding doors when two small voices called out from beat-up vinyl chairs.

“Steve!” Two kids around the age of 8 and 11 came running over and almost crushing Steve in a vice-like hug.

Bucky had never seen Steve’s face soften the way he did when he tousled the older boys hair and gave the younger girl a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, guys.” Bucky stood by the sidelines and took in the tender sight. “Hey, where are Grandma and Grandpa?” Steve asked as he scanned the lobby perplexed.

“Inside with Mom.” The boy answered with an eye roll. Bucky saw Steve’s face darken as his jaw set.

“They won't let us see Mommy and Joey and I have to wait here.” The girl answered sounding younger and uncertain.

“They didn't want Samantha to get scared. I have to stay with her.” Steve’s nephew explained.

“OK, you guys are gonna be OK out here by yourselves for a little while?” Steve asked the kids as he met Bucky’s eyes and wordlessly pleaded with him to watch some strangers kids. Bucky nodded.

“Yep. I'm in charge.” Joey replied proudly while puffing up his chest.

Steve smiled gratefully at Bucky. “OK, I'll be right back, OK?” he gave the kids a hug and walked to the reception desk.

Bucky stared at the two kids and let out a breath between his teeth.

“Who's he?” Samantha asked as she pointed at Bucky.

Joey looked Bucky up and down before shrugging his shoulders unimpressed. “Some guy.” Samantha seemed to accept that and the two kids sat back down and ignoring Bucky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stared down at his hands, twisting and knotting them as if doing so would hold back the turmoil inside him. As Steve walked through the room full of beds separated by curtains he heard uneven or distressed breathing, the sound of someone throwing up, moaning, groaning, whimpering. Doctors in scrubs and white coats passing through the area. Despair filled the room, like the smell of antiseptic it was in the air. Finally, he made his way to his sister’s bed. He was dismayed to see her covered from head to toe in bandages. He knew the accident must have been bad from how Chester sounded on the phone, but seeing her laid out like that before his eyes was heartbreaking.

“Bonnie? I'm sorry, hon. I'm so sorry. Look, I know our relationship has been rocky. What can I say? Here's what I can say. You're my little sister. I don’t think anyone expected you and Paul to come along. But you did, and I had to deal with that. And then you got married and Joey and Samantha came along, and you guys were like the picture-perfect family. And Mom and Dad wanted to spend all their time with you guys, and I just... I felt like an outsider. And I admit I was jealous. I'm still jealous. But if you could just pull through, I promise I'll put all that behind me. In fact, I was thinking you and Paul would make pretty good attendants.” Steve had started to tear up.

A pointed cough from across the brought Steve out of his thoughts as he turned toward the sound he saw Laura, Chester, and Will standing around a person with a wheelchair. Steve realized that the person in the wheelchair was his sister Bonnie.

“All you had to do was ask. Feel better.” Bonnie called out with loving sarcasm.

Steve shook his head and looked at his feet sheepishly. “Chester said you were hit by a truck.”

Bonnie’s eyes widened in shock “Dad!” She gasped as she slapped Chester in the gut.

Now it was Chester’s turn to look sheepish. “Those weren't the exact words I used,” he explained defensively.

“No, I was getting some of the kids' stuff out of the attic to give to Goodwill, and I accidentally stepped on a TOY TRUCK near the stairs,” Bonnie explained.

Steve gave her a tear-filled hug. “Thank God you're OK. So, I guess you heard all that, huh?”

Bonnie gave him a soft smile “Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve said as he gave his sister another hug. “Come here. Give me a hug.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and his parent’s left Bonnie with Paul when visiting hours ended. When they made it back to the mostly deserted waiting area they were surprised to see Joey, Bucky and Samantha spread out across the room.

“Hope you guys aren't the type of kids who are used to the adults letting you win all the time. It's not gonna be that way tonight. Oh, no, tonight this game is on. It's on like a night light.” Bucky instructed as he held up a giant paper plane he made from a magazine pull out.

“Let's go,” Samantha exclaimed as she held up a bat made from a rolled-up magazine.

“Whoo-hoo-hoo!” Bucky cackled as he threw the airplane over her head. Suddenly Joey came from behind Samantha and knocked the plane out of the air with his own magazine bat. “Get rid of this guy! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo!” Bucky protested with a jovial tone.

“Parade around your leader!” Joey crackled as he and his sister started prancing around Bucky and whacking him with their magazine bats.

“He's angry. He's angry.” Samantha shrieked as Bucky dove at her and tried to tickle her.

“He's turning into a monster,” Joey yelled as he started beating Bucky with his paper weapon harder. Bucky could barely contain his laughter until he realized Steve and his parents were watching him. He suddenly straightened out and tapped the kids on the shoulders. They looked bashful suddenly, embarrassed he got caught.

“OK. Now visiting hours are over. Your dad's gonna stay here tonight, so you kids get to come home with us.” Laura explained.

“Come on,” Joey whined.

“Unless you guys want to come back to our place with us tonight,” Bucky suggested. Now it was his turn to wordlessly communicate with Steve.

“Yeah!” Joey and Samantha exclaimed.

“Whoo! That's what I thought!’ Bucky said whilst punching the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching his sister’s kids taught Steve some things. First, hanging out with the kids on their own turf for short periods of time is very different than having them overnight in your own home. Secondly, even well-behaved kids can be messy and loud. Third, Bucky was going to be a great dad. Steve marveled at the poise and patience he showed the kids. If Steve never saw Mario Kart again it would be too soon, but here Bucky was, on his couch playing Mario Kart 8 on the Switch for the five-thousandth time before bed.

“OK, good job. Good game.” Bucky cheered as Samantha crashed her kart, and Joey drove off the side of the road. How he could make it sound sincere was beyond Steve.

“Come on. You take this one.” Joey whined as he made Bucky switch controllers again.

“I've got to tell you something, kid. You're getting pretty good at this thing.’ Bucky encouraged as Joey navigated around a curve without crashing.

“I know,” Joey replied with the confidence only a kid in elementary school has.

Samantha was about to start the next game when Steve came behind the couch and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, no more video games. It's time for bed.” Steve said kindly but firmly.

“Oh, come on. Just one more game, Uncle Steve?” Samantha begged and started to give Steve puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, I'm really behind here,” Bucky added, trying to give Steve the same puppy dog eyes.

“I said yes one game ago. Now get in that bed- well, couches, little ones.” Steve said gesturing to the sleeping bags spread across the larger sofa.

“All right. Let's do it.” Bucky gave an overly dramatic sigh and then picked up Joey and dropped him on top of his Sleeping bag. “Get in there.”

“All right, night, buddy,” Steve said laying a kiss across his nephew's forehead.

“Aren't you going to tuck me in?” Joey asked Bucky hopefully.

“You... Yeah. Uh, sure. Why not? Um, but be warned, this will be my first official tucking, all right? There you go. Night-night.”

Bucky finished with Joey and watched Steve interact with his niece. Bucky had to admit Steve was a natural with the kids. While Bucky preferred to play the good guy- the fun one, Steve got the kids to eat, wash up and brush their teeth without complaining and whining. Bucky was pretty sure he didn’t have that within himself. Samantha was asleep before Steve finished telling her a story he was making up on the fly. Bucky was about to walk away when he felt a soft tug on his shirt. Joey was quietly trying to get his attention.

“Yeah?” Bucky whispered.

“ Are we going home soon?” Joey asked concerned.

“Oh, you didn't hear? Your mother called earlier, and she said that you guys get to stay with us forever.” Bucky joked.

“No! I want to go home!” Joey shouted, visibly upset.

Steve must have teleported across the room because he was kneeling in front of Joey smoothing his hair before Bucky saw him move. “Hey! Calm down. Inside voice.” Steve said in a calm singsong voice. “What happened?”

“Um, I think I broke him,” Bucky replied nervously. He was a little freaked out by Joey's sudden mood swing.

“Joey, tell Uncle Steve what's wrong?” Steve asked in the same soothing voice.

“Uncle Bucky said Mommy left us here forever,” Joey explained as he teared up.

“It was a joke,” Bucky explained defensively. He didn’t miss the eye roll and the dirty look Steve shot him.

“Uncle Bucky was just trying to be funny,” Steve explained.

“But he's not funny,” Joey said softly as he sniffled.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Steve replied with a smile. ”Hey, do you have any favorite night-time stories?” Steve asked.

The question instantly got Joey to stop sniffling as he pondered. “Hmm. um, Peter Pan.”

“Oh, really? I don't think I know that one. Can you...? Can you tell it to me?” Steve asked with uncertainty.

“OK, well, it's about this kid named Peter Pan.” Joey excitedly explained.

“Oh, I like it already,” Steve interjected.

“And also there's this girl, Wendy, and this fairy, Tinker Bell, and this pirate that has a hook instead of a hand.” Joey continued with a yawn.

“Oh, really? What else?” Steve asked trying to egg him on.

“Well, Peter Pan takes Wendy and her brothers off to Neverland, and they go on an adventure...” Joey continued to tell the story until he nodded off somewhere during the part about the mermaids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Joey was safely asleep Bucky offered Steve a hand to help him off the floor. They made their way to the bedroom- Steve’s bedroom. Steve hesitantly held the door open for Bucky.

“I guess I’ll sleep here tonight?” Bucky asked hopefully.

Steve nodded and went to the closet. “Hey, Bucky, how's your stamina?” Steve asked as he shot Bucky a wicked grin.

Bucky blinked and decided to tread lightly because this was a very big change of pace for him and Steve. “Never had any complaints.”

“And how's your lung capacity?” Steve asked.

Now Bucky was definitely at a loss. “Fantastic” he replied with trepidation.

“Great. Then you'll have no problem blowing up the bed.” Steve said laughing as he tossed a box containing a twin-sized air mattress at Bucky. “Good night.” He added cheerily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some point during the night, Steve was woken up to the sound of a loud hissing sound and a very frustrated Bucky. Steve watched Bucky struggle with the mattress a little more before he cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry you've had to sleep on that air mattress this whole time,” Steve called out trying not to giggle at Bucky's very rumpled and very frazzled state.

“That's all right. It's fine.” Bucky grunted as he fussed with the air mattress.

“Well, you haven't complained once. It's almost like you're a real adult.” Steve joked.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and paused before breaking into a huge smile. It was if he was considering whether to be upset or not. “That's the worst thing that anyone has ever told me,” Bucky finally said with a smile. Bucky seemed to be satisfied with whatever he did because he got back on his makeshift bed and laid back down. “Good night, Steve.”

“Night, Buck” Steve said with a smile. No sooner were the words out of his mouth was there a loud pop, followed by a dull thud and a curse coming from the floor. “I think you've sprung a leak.” Steve joked.

“It's a slow leak. I'll be fine.” Bucky deadpanned, gesturing to how he was now laying flat on the floor.

“I guess you could sleep up here.” Steve offered.

“Wouldn't that be weird?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“Just stay on top of the covers.’ Steve said as he patted the bed next to him.

Bucky shrugged and then flopped down, causing Steve to bounce a bit. “Night.” The two laid in bed for a few minutes until Steve rolled over to face Bucky. Much to Steve’s surprise, Bucky was staring at Steve.

Steve broke from the kiss with a pant. “Wait. What are we doing?”

“Have you never done this before?” Bucky joked as he

“Shut up.” He leaned forward and kissed Bucky again and Bucky kissed him back with more fervor than I before. They laid there on the edge of just kissing and something more. They kiss in between switching, and their hands move all over, into inner thigh, to each other's abs, across the hipbone, sweaty necks. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” They both flung themselves apart with the force of magnets compelled by their polar twin.

Samantha opened the door. The slight girl somehow looked smaller as she curled in on herself holding her tummy. Her hair was wild and she looked sweaty.

“I don't feel so good.” She moaned.

“What's the matter, sweetie?’ Steve jolted up.

She made her way to the Bed but was hindered by Bucky’s deflated mattress. Samantha was by Bucky’s feet when she exclaimed. “I have a tummy...” She didn’t finish because she was cut off by her vomit flowing out of her mouth and onto Bucky’s feet. The poor little girl looked like she was mortified. Her lip started quivering.

Bucky put his hand out on her shoulder “You feel better now? Come on. Uncle Bucky will clean you up, all right?’

“I want Uncle Steve to do it.” She said shyly. Steve looked taken aback. “You do? Oh, come here. Let me take care of you.” Steve said sounding touched.

Bucky padded out to the kitchen to clean himself off since Steve and Samantha were in the bathroom. “I knew I should've worn my slippers.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Uncle Bucky?” Joey’s sleepy voice called from the couch.

“Yeah, buddy?” Bucky asked softly.

“Where's Samantha?” Joey asked trying to hide his concern.

“Um, she's sleeping in Uncle Steve’s bed and he’s on the floor. She's not feeling too good.

It's been a, uh, a very interesting night, little man.” Bucky explained shaking his head with a smirk.

“What happened?” Joey asked.

“One day I'll tell you all about it, all right? Maybe when you're in college.” Bucky said trying to change the subject.

“I'm not going to college. Neither is Samantha.” Joey said flatly.

“Why not?”

“I heard Grandpa say they're gonna use our college fund to pay for your wedding,” Joey explained.

The air left Bucky’s lungs. He felt guilty. “They said that?” He asked shocked.

Joey nodded and rolled over. “It’s okay, it means I can be done with school faster. Goodnight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve woke up to get the kids ready to return home he noticed Bucky was gone. He couldn’t say he was really surprised but he did feel a little bit let down. Not everyone would want to stick around after dealing with the kid throwing up on you. Bucky probably went for a walk or something to get some personal space. Steve couldn't help himself from feeling a little let down that he didn’t think to wake Steve before he left, or leave a note or something. Steve didn’t have a whole lot of time to be miserable because most of his morning was spent cleaning up the kids and making sure they were fed and packed by the time Steve’s sister got there.

“Say goodbye to your Uncle Steve and don't forget to say thank you.” Bonnie barked at the kids as they gathered their belongings in a much more orderly fashion than they did for Steve.

Samantha pauses after she finishes loading her mom’s car. “But where's Uncle Bucky?”

Her face went from confused to elated when she spotted Bucky walking from the parking area. “Hey! Where do you think I am, buddy?” Bucky said. While Steve was happy Bucky was back, he was annoyed he left in the first place and smacked the side of his head.

“Hey! Oh! What the heck, man?” Bucky yelped.

“You were going to leave without saying goodbye, after all, we've been through?” Joey accused.

Bucky held what looked like a folded check and handed it to Steve. “Come on. It's from my sister.”

“Are you OK?” Steve asked, stunned.

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. “I will be.” He walked over to Joey and tossed his hair. “Sorry, kid. Looks like you're going to be going to college after all.”

Bonnie sighed and narrowed her eyes at Joey before coaxing him and his sister to the car. “Come on. Let's go.”

“I'm gonna miss him,” Joey whined.

Bonnie gave another exasperated sigh and replied “Don't worry. He's not going anywhere.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the kids and Bonnie left Bucky retreated into the back room to be alone. Steve was trying not to take it personally as Bucky was probably having all sorts of feelings since visiting his sister. Steve decided to sit down and draw in the bedroom, losing track of time until Bucky startled him.

“The kids have only been gone a few hours, and I miss them already,” Bucky said quietly.

“I know,” Steve replied smiling.

Bucky bent over and picked up the air mattress to examine it. “This thing's still got a leak in it.” He tossed it aside in disgust.

Steve looked at it in a heap in the corner and then back at Bucky as he rubbed his neck. “Listen, about what happened last night-”

“Or didn't happen last night.” Bucky interrupted. “It's probably for the best.”

“Yeah.” Steve sighed. “I mean, things could get complicated.”

“I'm a simple guy. That was a softball. No comeback there?” Bucky said with a laugh that was not quite friendly, but not quite bitter.

“Good night, Bucky.”

“Well, I don't think I'm going to risk the air mattress again tonight, so I'll probably, uh, just-” Bucky rambled, looking at his shoes then pointing his thumb out the door towards the couch.

“Night. See you at the rehearsal dinner.” Steve said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night everyone who mattered to Steve and Bucky was gathered at the Linwood Country Club to celebrate the next day’s event in a luxury setting with the beautiful natural scenery. It was a subdued affair with just the wedding party and their families, but it was still wonderful. Steve was enjoying being around his friends and family- until Bonnie got up to give the toast.

“Um, my parents and I couldn't be happier that we have all of you here to celebrate Bucky and Steve's wedding tomorrow. It's probably safe to say that many of us never thought that Steve would ever get married. But he has found this wonderful man who's so funny, giving and warm. And he obviously adores him. I've seen the way that Bucky looks at Steve when he's not looking, and I can see what Bucky must see. I look forward to tomorrow.....to seeing my beautiful brother as happy as I was on my wedding day. But more importantly, I look forward to being a part of the life that Steve and Bucky make together.

To Bucky and Steve, may you live happily ever.” Bonnie raised her glass towards Steve and Bucky as the rest of the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

Bucky smiled and raised his glass back, but Steve felt like everything was ash in his mouth. As soon as he got the chance he ran outside to be alone. Bucky found him a little while later holding a beer and crying.

“Nerves?” He asked as he sat down next to Steve and put a gentle hand on his back. Steve for his part shrugged away from the contact. “Hey.’

“I can't go through with it. I can't deceive all my family and friends. I'm sorry. I just can't.” Steve sniffed.

“We have to.” Bucky pleaded softly.

“I'm calling it off,” Steve replied, voice rough from crying.

“No, you're not. Here.” Bucky handed Steve his kerchief.

“How can you go through with this?” Steve asked in a voice filled with wonder and disgust.

“You can't do this to me, Steve. I could've taken that money my father gave me and paid off my debt, but I didn't do it.” Bucky explained with a hard edge to his voice.

“Why didn't you?” Steve asked, confused.

“I don't know. Because of... because I just didn't.” Bucky said as he broke eye contact with Steve.

“Look, I can't... I can't stand up there tomorrow and marry a man who doesn't love me.” Steve explained sadly.

“Now you tell me. It's great timing.” Bucky laughed bitterly.

“Sorry. You'll have to pay your debt some other way.” Steve said snidely.

“If I thought of a way to get the money, you think I would've gone through this?” Bucky yelled as he ran both his hands through his hair.

Steve cut his eyes away. “I'm sorry it's been so terrible.”

“Why don't you go back in there, Steve, alright?” Bucky said getting in Steve’s face. “Tell your parents that all that money they just spent was for nothing.” He wildly pointed inside with a slashing motion. “Can you do that? Can you do that? Unless you want The Hydra to kill me so you can keep my television.”

Steve looked down at his feet. “After the wedding, I never want to see you again. Thank God I didn't sleep with you.” His voice was barely a whisper as he turned to walk away.

“Oh, you would've loved it” Bucky spat.

“Not as much as you would have,” Steve called over his shoulder as he forced a cheery smile and rejoined his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was overcast and dreary. The clouds hung low in the sky as if they were making a half-hearted effort to be there. The weak light that made it through the clouds made everything look sallow. Even though the sun wasn’t out the air was still damp, like it wanted to rain but couldn’t get it out. Bucky was in his tent set up as a dressing room, anxious as he played with his tie.

“How do you tie these things, Justin?” Bucky asked Hammer who was busy preening in a mirror.

“Why didn't you just get the clip-on?” Justin said over his shoulder, not even bothering to look away from the mirror.

Bucky scoffed and side-eyed the other man. “I don't know. Maybe I'm getting married, man.”

Everyone startled when there was an assertive knocking sound from the tent flap.

“Are you decent?” Pepper asked, before opening the door.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, laughing as he pulled her into a hug.

“Wow, you look...dashing.” She responded as she took it upon herself to fix Bucky's tie. “We're almost ready to go, so you might want to tie that tie.”

“Thanks. Is Steve OK? He's still going to go through with this, right?” Bucky asked as he leaned forward to her, biting his lip.

“Of course, he is. He's a little uptight, but that's just the nervous jitters. But he did ask me to give you this, and to stay here until you had something for me to bring back to him.” Pepper handed him the envelope containing the vows Steve wrote for him. She kept her hand out expectantly.

“OK,” Bucky said letting out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He scrambled into action almost tripping as he lunged toward the chair his tuxedo jacket hung from, finally retrieving the matching envelope to give to Pepper.

“It's really sweet, you know, exchanging love letters right before the ceremony.” Bucky blushed at Pepper’s praise. Suddenly, Bonnie came up behind him and gave him a bear hug. “Yay, brother!” When she looked up she caught the weird leer Justin Hammer was giving her.

Justin held out his hand like he was conferring a great honor to Bonnie “Hey. I'm a friend of Chuckie's. We met last week.”

“Bucky.” She corrected before she and Pepper walked out of the tent. “Right, Bucky,” Justin said unconcernedly as he stared at their backsides. Bucky fought the urge to smack him on the side of his head. Thankfully it didn’t need to come to violence because soon after the women left Reverend Nick called them into their places.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was pacing around the tent set up outside for his attendants, he was seconds away from beginning his entrance down the aisles. Everyone was gathered in the park to watch him get married to Bucky. Finally, after the other attendants left, it was just him and Chester alone in the tent.

“Wait. Close the flap.” Steve told Chester in a panic.

“Son, it's time,” Chester said as he put a hand on Steve’s elbow.

“I don't think I can do this.” Steve tried to explain, starting to breathe more rapidly.

“Of course you can,” Chester said matter of factly as he gave a tug on Steve’s elbow.

“No. Bucky and I” Steve didn’t get to finish his thought, because Chester put both his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

Chester forced Steve to look at him. “Steve, listen to me. Laura and I always doubted you'd even get married.”

“I know. Thanks.” Steve said with a disappointed sigh.

Chester held up his hand to cut him off. “-because we never thought you'd meet anybody worthy of all you had to offer. I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become. And I'm really sorry I haven't always told you that.”

Steve was caught off guard when Chester pulled him into a hug. When he untangled himself from it he tried to explain again, “I just need to tell you...

“I know you're scared. And as hard as it's gonna be for me to give you away, I know you're gonna be in good hands. Bucky loves you. OK?” Chester spat out like the words tasted bad.

“Wow,” Steve said, speechless at how deep he was in now that the moment to go through with everything was upon him. Chester pushed Steve out of the tent, with a terse, “I know.” He was done with the touchy-feely part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reverend Nick stood tall at the pulpit under a canopy covering the two grooms. He took a deep breath and glared at the audience to quiet them down. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this man in the sacred bonds of holy matrimony. I have had the chance to spend time with Steve and Bucky, and their unusually strong feelings for one another are, well, quite apparent. I've done this job long enough to know when a couple is getting married for the wrong reasons. Some they're in love with an idealized version, of the person they are marrying. Others feel that they are simply too old to be single anymore. And some... Well, some just want all the gifts.” He paused, and Steve would swear he felt the reverends one good eye boring into the side of his head. “That's ridiculous. But what they don't realize is that marriage is a journey. A wonderful, exciting and, at times, excruciating journey. Am I right?” When Rev. Nick paused for dramatic effect, most of the people in the audience gave a soft chuckle. “But Steve and Bucky, they see each other for who they really are. There are no rose-colored glasses on these two, not at all. They are standing here today committing to each other, knowing full well what they're getting into. The couple has elected to recite their own vows. Bucky?” Nick turned the full force of his stare on Bucky.

“Yeah?” Bucky squeaked startled.

“The vows,” Steve whispered.

“Oh, right. Steve, I didn't know how loving a person could be until I met you. I can't. I just cannot do this.” Bucky looked at the cards and groaned. He shook his head sadly at Steve. “I've got to speak from the heart here.”

“Uh-uh” Steve answered wide-eyed.

“Steve, you are the most frustrating person I have ever met. You are opinionated and stubborn, and at times, really, really, really bossy. And that is why I've fallen in love with you. I didn't plan on it, believe me. It just happened. And along the way, I noticed your generosity, your kindness, your great sense of humor and just your basic sense of decency. You're an amazing man, Steve. And I will be proud to call you my husband.” Bucky finished eyes narrowed at Steve, looking more like he finished a rant, then opened his heart to the blonde.

Rev. Nick cleared his throat. “Steve, it's your turn now. Read your vows.” Steve went to open his envelope to find only one card. On it was written: 

**  
**

____"For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of long before I knew Someone warm like you would make my dream come true."__ _ _

___Steve-_ _ _

___Will you marry me?_ _ _

___-Bucky_ _ _

[ ](https://postimg.cc/PpkYYyxZ)

When Steve looked up from the card, he saw Bucky down on one knee holding a ring.

“It was my grandfather's.” Bucky offered.

“We're not quite to the rings yet.” Rev. Nick admonished.

“What do you say?” Bucky asked looking up at Steve with wide, watery eyes.

“You know, I pride myself on being able to read people. When I met you, Bucky, I thought you were sloppy and lazy and the man who went from lover to lover. I was right. In fact, that was all I could see. But every day that I've spent with you I have found little things that I love about you, like the way you light up when your sister walks in a room or the way you make my niece and nephew laugh. And ever since then, I just... I don't know, I just love all those little things about you. I love you, Bucky.”

“Is that a yes?” Bucky asked, rising to his feet.

“Yes. Yes.” Steve laughed, pulling Bucky into a kiss.

“Guys, the kissing comes later too. We're still at the vows. Oh, um, Bucky, do you take Steve to be your lawful wedded husband?” Rev. Nick waited until Bucky gave him a thumbs up. ”Steve, do you take Bucky to be your lawful wedded husband?” Once again he waited for Steve to give a thumbs up. “Um, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may do that.” Rev Nickl threw his hands in the air as he walked away cursing under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they finished kissing and subsequently missing the end of their own wedding, Steve and Bucky walked lazily around the park before they had to be back under the larger tent for the catered reception.

“Oh, my God, we're married. We're really married.” Steve exclaimed.

“I know. We are so lucky.” Bucky laughed at him.

“I still feel kind of bad about deceiving everybody. Do you think we should tell them?” Steve asked with a blush.

“Now? What? Are you kidding? Your aunt just bought us that coffee maker you wanted.” Bucky admonished.

“Yeah, but it was all a lie.” Steve protested.

“It's a lie that came true, though. I love you, honey. I mean, we can give back all the stuff. Nothing's gonna change that.” Bucky countered.

The two were so busy whispering that they didn’t notice Reverend Nick come up behind them. “You two idiots are lucky you figured out that you were in love before the end of the ceremony, I almost didn’t finish. I was going to have the FBI bust Pierce before I finished.” He explained smugly as he pointed in the distance where the three could see Pierce, Rollins, and Rumlow being escorted from a nearby pavilion by four officers in SWAT gear and a few FBI agents in suits.

How did you know he was involved in my gambling debt?” Bucky asked. Nick turned to Steve. “You really going to settle down with this moron?” He turned to Steve and shot him an incredulous look. “You know I worked with Chester, we were in one of the most elite covert forces around?” He paused and waited for The other two to nod. “So, one would assume when he found out from me about your gambling debt he would use all of his vast amount of contacts to make sure whoever was putting the squeeze on his future son-in-law, right?” He waited for the full understanding to hit Steve and Bucky.

“I’m free and understanding clear?”

“Yes, dumbass,” Nick said as he walked away shaking his head.

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve said as he drew Bucky into a kiss.

Soft music played across the hidden speakers, almost as if the trees themselves were singing: 

___ _

 

 ____"For once in my life,____ __  
I won't let sorrow hurt me,  
Not like it's hurt me before,  
For once I have something I know won't desert me,  
I'm not alone anymore. For once I can say this is mine,  
you can't take it, Long as I know I have love,  
I can make it, For once in my life,  
I have someone who needs me."


End file.
